Ice Age Switcheroo: Continental Drift
by ninjagogirl luvs iceage21
Summary: The fourth story to our beloved female characters is now here. The herd continues to grow with new friends and new members. The girls, including Cheril, go on a high seas adventure. On the way, they meet a primate pirate captain named Gutt and his first mate happens to be a sloth named Sid along with his grandmother. Will these girls make it home? Will Brooke find love? Rated K.
1. Introduction

ICE AGE SWITCHEROO: CONTINENTAL DRIFT

INTRODUCTION

FAMILY TROUBLES

 **WONDERFUL! FOURTH STORY TO MY FAMOUS ICE AGE SWITCHEROO STORY. WE WILL MEET NEW AND ORIGINAL CHARACTERS. ORIGINAL ENEMIES. AND WE'LL EVEN SING A FEW SONGS. THIS IS GONNA BE AMAZING.**

 **I DO NOT ICE AGE OR IT'S ORIGINAL CHARACTERS. CERTAIN CHARACTERS NOT MENTIONED IN ICE AGE ARE OWNED BY ME.**

 **WELL, ENJOY THE STORY!**

In the cold, snowy land called the Ice Age, two saber-tooth squirrels named Scrat and Scratte were searching for a place to place their nut. The acorn they both shared. When they found the perfect spot, they stuck it inside the hole, but a rumble of the ground came up and made the two remove it out and covered it up with ice. They searched for another place until they both fell underground and they kept going down. They passed by the Dinosaur World, where Buck was riding on top of Rudy. They kept falling and falling until they fell on top of the inner core. The acorn was a couple of feet away from them, so Scrat tried to walk over there and get it. When he did, the land cracked, so he stopped. When the acorn started rolling, both the squirrel's started chasing after it.

After separating the lands and creating monuments created of themselves, they accidentally created the time of Pangaea. Once that was done with, Scrat and Scratte held onto the edge of a cliff, where their tails rolled around and around the earth's inner core until it unraveled itself and caused both the squirrel's to hold tight on the acorn as they want up upon the Earth, where the lands were separating. When they fell, the squirrel's landed on a small iceberg, hard. They were happy that the nut was still with them, but after landing hard on the iceberg, it broke in half, one half of it taking the acorn away at sea. The land was cracking and it lead all the way up to the cave of the well known sabers.

Shira gasped, opening her eyes. "What's going on? What was that?"

"What was what?" Diego asked, walking over to his wife.

"It was some kind of rumbling noise. I have no idea what it was, though." She walked over to the only room in the cave. "Kids, are you alright?" She looked inside to see her teenage sons sleeping peacefully, but her daughter was nowhere to be seen. "Wait a second. Where's Snow Belle?"

"Probably up in her tree."

Shira walked outside, but the only creatures she could see were her brothers-in-law, Crash and Eddie. "She's not out here, either. Where could she be? No teenager's ever up early."

"Honey, she's not on lockdown, but I will admit that I am worried about her, too."

"Hey, guys," Manny said, walking up to the sabers alongside his wife, Ellie, "Have you guys seen Peaches?"

"She wasn't in the cave when we woke up this morning," Ellie said.

"She's not the only one that's gone," Diego said, making his was over to his brothers. She smacked them both awake. "Wake up, you idiots. Did you guys sleep on the morning job again?"

"No," Crash said, "We didn't see Snow Belle leave here about fifteen or twenty minutes ago trying to catch up with Laurence, Peaches and Wiener."

"Or that they were heading to the falls," Eddie said.

"The Falls?" Diego said.

"Isn't that where the delinquents go?" Manny asked.

"Oh, I remember those types of places," Shira said, "They were horrible."

"Relax, everyone," Ellie said, "Its just where the kids hang out."

"No, no, it's a gateway hangout," Manny said, "First it's the falls, then Peaches is piercing her trunk, and the next thing you know, she's addicted to berries."

"Same goes for Snow Belle," Diego said, "Except she's piercing her nose and she'll be addicted to all sorts of various fruits."

"I'll go wake up the boys," Shira said.

"You two are overreacting," Ellie told her husband and Diego, "Their not gonna be little girls forever."

"That's what worries me," Manny said.

"It makes me feel as though my little flower is blooming too soon," Diego said.

"Come on, boys," Shira said.

"I hate that we always have to go and find the girls," Junior said. He was all grown up into a teenager. He definitely looked like his father, except his fangs were a bit shorter than other sabers.

"Can't you just let them have a good time?" Stripes asked. He was also grown into a teenager, but he had stripes on top of his back and on the back of his legs and he still had his father's fur color. He looked more like a regular tiger than a saber. His eyes were still a mixture of both his parents eye colors.

"What if we told you they were heading to the falls?" Diego said.

The two saber boys groaned. "Fine."

Out in the woods, a saber girl was swinging around in the trees like she was a possum. This happens to be Snow Belle, who looked so much like her mother and acted a bit like her father. Running after her and having the time of her life as well was Peaches, who looked a lot like her mother as well, having her hair and eye color. She was always up for adventure and couldn't wait to hang out with her friends at the falls. The two girls looked behind them.

"Louis!" Peaches called out.

"Laurence!" Snow Belle shouted.

"Would you two stop hiding behind trees and underground and start having a little fun?"

"It's such a beautiful day. What's there to hide from?"

"Lots of things," Laurence said. To prove it, a butterfly flew by, scaring the easily frightened saber and caused him to hide behind the tree.

A burrow trail came up, but stopped when Louis bumped his head on a rock. He popped up from underground. "I'm a molehog. My head's suppose to be underground."

"And our idea of fun isn't risking death so you can go spy on some cute saber, Snow Belle. That just places all of us in danger."

"Trevor isn't cute," Snow Belle said, hanging upside down from the tree, "He's smoking hot gorgeous!"

"So is Julian," Peaches said, "Cutest mammoth at the falls."

The guys sighed. Snow Belle placed herself back on the ground. "Besides, you guys can't spend your whole lives playing it safe."

"You might say that, but Mom and Dad don't think so," Junior said, he and Stripes sneaking up on their sister and friends.

"Guys?" Snow Belle groaned. "I really don't need you guys to follow me there."

"Well, as much as we don't mind letting you go, you know how our parents feel about you going to the falls all on your own," Stripes said.

"Well, she's not alone, you guys," Laurence said.

"You don't count, scaredy cat," Junior said.

"Neither do you, wiener," Stripes said.

"Yes, there's my place," Louis said.

"Thanks for placing us in our correct spots," Laurence said, "That was nice of you guys."

"Come on, girls," Stripes said, "We promised the others that we get you both home."

Snow Belle sighed in frustration. "Seriously." Shaking her head, she and Peaches followed behind her brothers.

"So should we just wait here or what?" Laurence asked. He looked at Louis who shrugged his shoulders. A rumbling sound could be heard as they both shriek in fear and ran off.

On the other side of the village, Cheril was out hunting when she felt the rumbling sound. She ran up and stood above a cliff where she could see the whole village. Cheril was now grown up into a teenager about fourteen years of age. Her hair was longer now than it was when she was younger. She pulled it up into a ponytail from almost the top of her head and strands of her hair were pulled out and placed in the front where it touched the top of her abdomen. She wore a tan furred dress that went down to her knees and sandals that did not look comfortable. She wore a short long sleeve fur that was dark brown and looked more like a short sweater. She had no idea what was going on, but she yelled at what the ground was doing.

"HEEEEYYYYY!" Cheril shouted. This made the rumbling stop. The human girl chuckled. "Yeah, you don't scare me, mother nature. There's nothing you can throw at me that I can't handle." There was one thing, though. That was to expect the unexpected. A log jumped up out of through the trees and rammed right into Cheril. It placed itself back on the ground.

"Oh, I believe we're almost there, darling," a tan female sloth said to the purple male sloth next to her.

"I hope so," the male sloth said, "It seems as though I've lost the steering." They had no idea that Cheril was hanging onto dear life right in front of the moving car. On it's nose.

An elderly blue sloth sat in the back as he had a vine seatbelt wrapped around him. "Has anybody seen Pudgy? It's his feeding time."

"Mother, Pappy is talking about his dead pet again," a younger tan sloth said.

"Hello, new village!" a red female sloth shouted in the back, raising up her arms. Her entire body had the scent of lavender on it.

"Oh, I'm getting tired of smelling the lavender, Aunt Lindsey. Please put your arms down."

The log hit a speed bump and jumped off the ground. When it landed, the tan female sloth got on to her husband. "Be careful, John. You're going to hurt somebody."

"Sorry, Rebecca," John said.

Cheril showed herself in front of the whole sloth family. Rebecca screamed. "AAAAHHH! Human! Get out of here!"

"Rock!" shouted the young tan sloth.

The log hit the rock and bounced up, making Cheril fly through the log and become tied up with the elderly male sloth. Cheril was screaming in terror, but the old sloth was having a wonderful time. "Woohoo! Faster!" Cheril continued screaming in fear.

Meanwhile, Snow Belle was whining to her parents as Peaches was not pleased at all about not being allowed to go to the falls, either. "Okay, so tell me. When exactly am I gonna be allowed to hang out with boys?"

"Are you forgetting about somebody?" Peaches asked.

"When your mom and I are dead," Diego said, "Plus three days, just to make sure we're dead."

"Same goes for you too, Peaches," Manny said.

Cheril looked to see the log car heading straight for Peaches and Snow Belle. She gasped, but quickly had an idea. Taking out her spear, she threw it at a tree, making it stick in it. This cause the log to come to a complete stop before it could hit the two teenage girls. All the sloths were slung out and landed on top of Shira and Ellie. Peaches and Snow Belle tapped the log until it laid flat on the ground.

Manny ran up to his wife, along with Diego doing the same. "You girls okay?"

Shira shook it off and walked away while Ellie stood up, removing Aunt Lindsey off her trunk. "Get off my face." She placed the red sloth on the ground.

"Oh, that was a very thrilling experience," Aunt Lindsey said.

"That was fun," Cheril said, using her spear to cut the vines that connected her and the elderly sloth, "Now...who should I spear first?"

Aunt Lindsey started backing away. "No, no, no, no, no, no, no! Help! Help! Help!"

"Aunt Lindsey?" Brooke asked, running up to the herd, "Is that really you?" She gasped. "Mother! Father! Megan!" She hugged her entire family.

"Hey," Pappy said.

"Pappy?"

"This pumpkin's riped for picking." Pappy was poking a horned beaver on its butt with his walking stick.

"Oh, my whole family. I'm so glad to see you all again."

"See?" Manny told Peaches, "Brooke still hugs her parents."

"Oh, Brooke darling, we're so glad to see you again," Rebecca said, "It's been ten years. We tried finding you five years ago for the traditional reunion, but you were nowhere to be found."

"Oh, I do apologize for such a rucus," Brooke said, "A lot has happened the last few years. I knew you would return to see me."

"Oh, I'm just here along for the ride," Megan said, walking away from the group.

"Oh, don't mind her," John said, "You know how teenagers are. We were actually passing by on our way for our yearly vacation, and we were planning on stopping by along the way."

"It seems as though we forgot to tell you one little detail after we left you all on your own," Rebecca said, "We forgot to mention that one member of the family gets to come and live with you for all eternity. It seems as though that it must be the oldest of the family, though."

"Yes, but I'm sure you would love for Pappy to live with you before his time is up."

"I'll bury y'all and dance on your grave," Pappy said, pointing his walking stick at everyone.

Rebecca giggled, handing Brooke a leaf sack. "Anyway, here's all of Pappy's things. Oh, We lost his teeth on the way here so you'll have to find him a new pair. In the meantime, just mash up his food."

"Let me go find Pappy," John said, but Pappy was nowhere to be found, "Pappy? Where did he go?"

They found Pappy standing behind Megan with a piece of ice reflecting off the Sun's rays on top of her head. She didn't even notice it since she was checking her nails. When Pappy started laughing, Megan shrieked in pain. "Ow! I'm so glad you're moving in with Brooke."

"Come on, Pappy," John said.

"I never get to have any fun," Pappy said.

"Well, it was wonderful to see you again, Brooke," Rebecca said, "Just remember that No matter how far away we are, we will always love you."

"I love you all, too," Brooke said.

"Be good to Brooke, Pappy," John said, "We'll see you in five years."

"If I'm still alive by then," Pappy said.

Brooke's family hopped back inside the log. Rebecca turned to look at her daughter. "Keep an eye on him now, dear. He does tend to wander these days."

"Goodbye!" John said as he rode away with everyone else.

The herd just looked at the sloth family riding away. Pappy was trying to bite into an apple, but had no teeth to do so. He tried handing it to his granddaughter. "Hey, can you chew this thing for me?"

"Maybe later, Pappy," Brooke said.

"Brooke, are you sure they just make up this stuff to get away from you?" Ellie asked.

"Absolutely not. My family has been hippies since the dawn of time. All they say and the traditions that we have is absolutely true. Although, I will miss them dearly."

"Well, at least you have Pappy," Shira said.

"Yes, that is true," Brooke said, but looked to see that Pappy was gone, "Pappy? Pappy?"

"Wow," Manny said, "For an old guy, he moves fast."

Everyone went out to search for their new elderly herd member.

* * *

 **DID YOU ENJOY IT?**

 **IF SO, PLEASE REVIEW.**


	2. The Falls

CHAPTER 1

THE FALLS

The three leading females of the herd were on a search for Pappy. They walked through a trail in the woods just to see if he was in the trees.

"Pappy?" Brooke called out.

"Pappy?"

"Pappy?"

"Come on out, Pappy!" Ellie called out.

"Here, Pappy, Pappy, Pappy," Brooke said, "I have prunes for you. Just the way you like them." She took out a stone bowl and spit up the chewed prunes in it.

This gesture grossed out Ellie and Shira. "Eww."

"I didn't wanna see that," Shira said. She noticed something out of the corner of her eye. She looked to see Snow Belle walking towards the falls with Peaches, Laurence, and Louis. "Oh, no."

"What's the matter?" Ellie asked.

"Look who's disobeying us?" Shira pointed out to the group of teenagers.

"Oh, come on, Shira. Let them have a little fun for once. I'm sure they'll control themselves."

Shira sighed. "Alright." They continued to help Brooke search for Pappy.

Meanwhile, the teenagers were heading out towards the falls. Laurence, as usual, started freaking out. "What if your parents find out? I'm not a tough saber. I'm a scaredy cat. That's what everybody calls me."

"Are you sure this is a good idea?" Louis asked.

Snow Belle shushed them. "Do you hear that?" They all looked to see a bunch of teenage male mammals playing a game of turtle shell.

"Go long!" one of them shouted. They threw it to a saber with good looks. He had dark orange fur and a light orange underbelly. His eyes were a shining mahogany color and his fangs were shined up bright. This saber happened to be Trevor. The tortoise popped himself out of his shell, but the tough saber threw him on the other side of the falls.

"Look!" Snow Belle said excitedly, "There's Trevor!"

"Yeah, Trevor!" a band of cheered, crowding around the handsome saber.

"You are so awesome!" one of the girls said.

"Hey!" an antelope shouted, "Check me out!" He jumped over the ice fall and missed trying to jump over the tar pits. Everyone had painful expressions on their faces.

Snow Belle chuckled. "I'm sure he's fine."

"I'm completely not fine!" the antelope said. He groaned in pain as he walked up to the sabers.

"Dude, you did not just do that," Trevor said, "That was crazy." He fist pumped the guys, but his antlers fizzled off. "Nice."

"Isn't he perfect?" Snow Belle asked.

"Perfect is such a strong word," Laurence said, "Maybe adequate."

"Who are we stalking?" Crash asked as he and Eddie popped up out of the bushes.

"Is it Trevor?" Eddie asked, "I bet it's Trevor."

"Oh, hey Wiener."

"Hey, Scaredy Cat."

"What are you guys doing here?" Snow Belle asked.

"Your parents told us to keep an eye you," Eddie said.

"He also wanted to make sure that you didn't see us under any circumstances," Crash said.

The possum brothers looked at each other and began slapping one another in the face. "Stupid, stupid, stupid, stupid." They both fell off the cliff.

"Well, while you go talk to Trevor, I'm gonna go see what Julian's up to," Peaches said, "Wanna come with me, Louis?"

"Maybe later," Louis said, "I'm just gonna stay up here and enjoy the view."

"Okay. See you guys later."

Snow Belle took a deep breath. "Okay, I'm going for it. Do I look okay, Laurence?"

Laurence gave her the eyes that would've said it all if only she could see it through him. "Okay doesn't even begin to cover it."

"Aw, Laurence, you're the greatest friend a girl could ever have." Snow Belle rubbed his head with her paw. "Wish me luck."

Laurence sighed. "That's me."

"You know, it's not healthy to keep your emotions to yourself," Louis said.

"What am I suppose to do?"

"Well, maybe it would be best if you went down there and told Snow Belle how you feel about her."

"That's crazy. I can't do that."

"Well, have fun watching Trevor break her heart in three weeks to go out with some other girl. I'm gonna go find Ethan and play a game of stick ball." Louis walked off in search of his buddies.

Laurence sighed. He knew Snow Belle had the biggest crush on Trevor, but he could be a bit critic with certain stuff. He would never understand why she was part possum, hence the fact that her father was raised by possums. He understood her more, though. Never would he make fun of the way she was. Taking a deep breath, he knew it was time to make his move. "Okay, I'm gonna do this. All I have to do is go up there and tell her exactly how I feel. I think it would be best to rehearse what I'm gonna say." He cleared his throat. "Hey, Snow Belle, can I talk to you alone for a minute? No, that sounds ridiculous. Let me try something else. Snow Belle, I've been meaning to talk to you about something for a while now. Ugh! That's not right, either. Okay, I think it's best to just be myself. Just tell her exactly what's on my mind. No, tell her exactly how I feel about her. Yeah, that's it. Just be cool. Don't be..." Before he could finish what he was about to say, Laurence slid down on part of the ice slide, going down, down, down. "Whoa! Whoa! Oh, no!"

"Whoa!" Trevor exclaimed, "That's intense!"

"Hey, guys!" Ethan the mammoth shouted, "Check out that saber dude up there!"

"Is that Laurence?" Louis asked.

"You know him?"

"He's a friend of mine."

"Whoa!" Laurence shouted, flying up in the sky. He went through a tunnel slide that had a lot of bumpy edges to it. "Ow! Ow! That really hurts!" He looked to see the exit where the tar geysers were, but also saw Snow Belle walking right where he was about to land. "No, no, no, no! NOOOOOO!" When they least expected it, Laurence landed on top of Snow Belle, their mouths touching each other.

One of the saber girls, a gray saber with light green eyes who's name was Rose smirked. "Well, well, well. Look who we have here. It's little miss possum saber and her scaredy cat friend."

Snow Belle groaned. "What just happened?"

"Whoa, she wasn't expecting it," a peach colored saber named Alana said.

"Oh, Snow Belle, I'm really, really sorry about that," Laurence said, "I had no plans in doing that. I swear."

"Dude, I think you meant to fall on top of her," Trevor said.

Snow Belle gasped. "Oh, my gosh. Laurence, get off me. What are you doing?"

"I swear, Snow Belle, it was only an accident," Laurence said, offering a paw to help her up.

"Come on, Laurence. I need to talk to you."

Laurence followed Snow Belle to the other side of the falls. Rose rolled her eyes. "Weirdos."

"Snow Belle, I really am sorry," Laurence said.

"Laurence, you know how important it is to me that I make a good impression in front of Trevor," Snow Belle said, "You're really starting to make it difficult."

"I didn't plan for that to happen. I was on my way down to ask you something. Then I slipped on the ice and went on a ride I never want to do again."

"I don't think I can believe that."

"Neither can I." Snow Belle gasped. She looked behind her to see Diego.

"Daddy! What are you doing here?" The young sabress started freaking out.

"Making sure you're not getting into any trouble, but I have a feeling that you are."

"How much did you hear, sir?" Laurence asked.

"I actually saw what happened," Diego said, "I saw the two of you lying on the ground together."

"Daddy, let me explain what happened," Snow Belle said.

"There's no need for explaining. I don't want to see you with him anymore."

"Daddy, he's my best friend."

"Okay, let me change that around. I don't want you to see your best friend anymore."

"Now wait just a minute, sir," Laurence said.

"You stay out of this, scaredy cat," Diego said.

"Peaches?" Manny called out, walking up to the sabers, "Have you guys seen Peaches anywhere?"

"She's over there talking to some mammoth guy," Diego told him.

"Mammoth guy?" Manny looked to see his daughter talking to a teenage mammoth named Julian. He could see them laughing. There wasn't anything wrong with that, but he wasn't taking any chances. "I better go stop them."

Over with Peaches and Julian, the young male mammoth was telling Peaches a story about the time he had an encounter with bees. "So I thought they were after me, but it turns out, they were after some hedgehog brothers that had threw sticks at their hive earlier."

"Did they get stung?" Peaches asked.

"They did sadly, but I was able to get them to the doctor. No harm done."

"Well, at least you were there to help them."

"Am I interrupting something?" Manny asked.

Peaches gasped. "Dad? I promise we were only talking. Nothing more."

"Be lucky I'm believing that. Now come on, Peaches. Let's go home."

Peaches sighed. "Okay. Maybe I'll see you later, Julian?"

"Yeah, maybe we can hang out tomorrow," Julian said, "As long as it's okay with your dad."

"Uhhhh...I'll think about it," Manny said, "Come on, Peaches."

Peaches walked away from Julian, smiling at him before following her dad. The father and daughter walked up to an angry saber father-daughter fight.

"You can't keep controlling my life, Daddy!" Snow Belle shouted, "Laurence is the only saber friend I have. I'm like an outcast to everyone else unless I make a good impression."

"A good impression?" Diego growled, "That's not how you make friends. Besides, you went where I told you not to go."

"So what? Isn't a teenager suppose to be a bit reckless every now and then and just refuse to do what their parents say?"

"Listen, young lady, you may think this is dumb, but I do everything I can to protect you and your brothers. That's what a good father's suppose to do."

"Well, you're not a good father. In fact, I wish you weren't my father!"

Diego widened his eyes. "What?"

"That's right. That's exactly what you are. Come on, Peaches." Snow Belle started walking away.

Peaches looked at her father. Manny nodded. "Go on ahead. I think she needs some time to talk to a true friend."

"Thanks, Dad," Peaches said, hugging her father, "I'll be back."

At that moment, Shira, Ellie, Brooke, Crash and Eddie came by. Cheril ran down a cliff from the other side of the falls. She ran in front of the male saber father. "Whoa, I heard everything. Don't worry, though. I'm sure everything will be fine."

"What happened?" Shira asked.

"She disobeyed us," Diego said.

"Well, that's what teenagers do best," Ellie said.

At that moment, Junior and Stripes returned. Brooke ran up to them. "Did you find Pappy anywhere?"

"We looked all over the place," Junior said, "He's nowhere in sight."

"For an old guy, he's pretty quiet," Stripes said.

Peaches and Snow Belle started walking back over to the rest of the herd. A rumbling sound was heard. Nobody moved, but a crack came in between the parents and teenagers. Crash and Eddie were on the side with the teenagers.

"Uh, what was that?" Stripes said.

"I don't know," Peaches said.

"Peaches, stay right there," Manny said, "I'll come to you."

Before either of them could get make a step, the land started breaking. The parents were about to end up in the ocean.

* * *

 **HEY, GUYS. JUST THOUGHT I'D GO AHEAD AND POST THIS FOR YOU.**

 **I HAVEN'T REALLY THOUGHT WHICH STAR SHOULD DO WHO'S VOICE. I WAS THINKING THAT PAPPY WOULD BE DONE BY CHRIS ROCK. LAURENCE WOULD BE VOICED BY DRAKE BELL. JUNIOR WOULD BE VOICE BY KIRBY MORROW. SNOW BELLE AND STRIPES I'M GOING TO HAVE TO THINK ABOUT. THAT'S ALL I HAVE SO FAR.**

 **WELL, ENJOY THIS CHAPTER.**

 **PLEASE REVIEW.**


	3. The Adventure at Sea Begins

CHAPTER 2

THE ADVENTURE AT SEA BEGINS

While all the adults were on one side, the teenagers, except for Cheril who was on the side with the adults, were trying to keep the land that the adults were on from falling over. Peaches held her trunk out to keep hold of her parents, who were hanging on for dear life. Diego and Shira tried holding on with their claws digging in the ice. Brooke screamed in fear, holding onto Cheril, who placed her spear in the ice to keep a hold of the ship.

Peaches tried keeping a hold onto her parents trunks, but them and the land was just too heavy. "Mom! Dad!"

"Peaches!" Ellie and Manny shouted. It wasn't too long before their trunks let go of each other.

Snow Belle gasped as she saw the catastrophe that happened. Her brothers followed behind her. "Mom! Dad!"

"Kids, get back!" Diego shouted.

Diego and Shira were trying to make it back up. The kids were going to help them before Ellie blocked their way. "Watch out, guys!"

"Ellie, what are you doing?" Shira asked.

"You never would've made it." Ellie showed them the long fall they would've taken. She looked back to the kids and gasped. "Kids, behind you!"

They all looked to see the land rising and moving. Peaches gasped. "What's happening?"

Manny looked to see the land bridge that wasn't too far to make it to. "Go to the land bridge! You'll be safe on the other side!"

"No, Daddy, no!"

"We'll meet you there!" The land was making it's way towards the ocean. "Guys, you have to get out of here! Hurry! You can lead them, Peaches! I know you can!"

"Peaches!" all the teenagers of the herd shouted for her.

The teenage mammoth saw the cliff starting to fall apart and moved everyone away. "Move! Get back! Get back!"

The entire piece of land fell into the ocean, causing the adults to go underwater. They all did their best to stay with the iceberg. It popped up out of the ocean, but icebergs started falling from the land and caused a massive wave to push them farther away from home.

The teenagers looked down to see their parents and friends sailing away. Snow Belle began crying in fear. "Mom! Dad!"

Diego looked up and shouted, "Stay alive! No matter how long it takes, we will find you!"

Snow Belle sniffled. "Guys, this is all my fault. If I had just listened, none of this would've happened."

"Snow Belle, stop blaming yourself," Junior said.

"None of this is your fault," Stripes said, "Stuff like this happens."

"But what if we never see them again?" Snow Belle sobbed, "The last thing I did with Daddy was fight. I don't want a memory like that to be our last."

"Hey, our parents are the toughest, most stubborn mammals I've ever known," Peaches said, placing her trunk around Snow Belle's shoulders. "They'll come back to us. That's a promise." She hugged her best friend as they both looked out at sea.

Meanwhile, the adults and Cheril were figuring out a way to make it back to shore.

"What do we do now?" Cheril asked.

"Everyone, let's start turning this thing around," Diego said. He and Shira started using their paws to paddle. Manny and Ellie grabbed logs. Cheril used all the spears she had to make a pole. Brooke's only paddle was a small stick.

Back on land, all the animals began losing their minds and going crazy. Peaches started to calm everyone down. "Everyone, settle down. Don't panic."

Snow Belle gasped. "Peaches, where Laurence and Louis?"

"Here's Wiener," Crash said, pointing to Louis who had popped up from underground.

"Where's Scaredy Cat?" Junior asked.

"He never left the falls," Louis said.

"We have to go get him," Snow Belle said.

Peaches nodded with a determined look on her face. "Okay, fast." They all started making their way over to the falls in search of their saber friend.

Back on the boat, the adults were trying to paddle back to shore. Diego and Manny were not planning on stopping.

"Come on," Diego said, "The kids need us."

"Manny, this thing is too big to turn," Ellie said, "The current's pulling us out."

"You know, my mother once told me that bad news was just good news in disguise," Brooke said.

"Was this before they left you out on your own?" Shira asked.

"Yes, it was. But even through times such as this one, there's always a rainbow around every corner." A rumble of thunder boomed throughout the ocean. "And nothing but smooth sailing ahead!"

They all gasped. Cheril looked at Brooke. "Smooth sailing for you, Brooke?" They all feared for their lives as they came close to the storm.

Back on land, Peaches and the others were looking for Laurence.

"Laurence!" Snow Belle shouted out, "Laurence!"

"Scaredy Cat!" Junior shouted.

"Where are you, Scaredy Cat?" Stripes yelled.

"Scaredy Cat!" Crash shouted.

"Scaredy Cat!" Eddie screamed.

Snow Belle was the first to make it to the falls. "Laurence, where are you? We need to go!" She spotted her male saber friend on the ledge of the ice slide. "Laurence!"

"Snow Belle, go on!" Laurence told her, "Just leave me here! Save yourself!"

"We're not leaving without you!"

"Seriously? Why doesn't anyone ever listen to me?"

"Jump!"

Having no choice since the wall was moving in, Laurence took the risk and jumped, sliding down the ice. "I promised myself I wouldn't do this again!" He slid down until he flew into the air. Peaches ran up and caught him in the nick of time. He looked at the teenage mammoth and Snow Belle. "You guys came back for me?"

"What are you talking about?" Snow Belle asked, "You never leave a friend behind."

They both made it back to the village square where everybody was waiting for them. Peaches stood up in front of everyone with Snow Belle by her side. "Come on, everyone! That wall is gonna keep moving until it crushes is. We have to get to the land bridge. Any questions?" A little red ostrich raised her feather. Peaches could only give a smile. "Yes?"

"When you squirt water from your trunk, does it taste like boogers?" the little ostrich girl asked.

"Uh, no." She paused before answering again. "Well, sometimes. Let's move."

The storm out at sea started to worsen. Ellie was trying to make sure that they didn't float away from home. "Just keep your eyes on the horizon!"

"I can't find the horizon!" Shira yelled out.

The strong winds made the boat flip over. When it flipped back, everyone gasped. Brooke screamed. "HOLY CRAB!" They tried to fight off the crab, but they were heading towards a giant wall of water. Soon Brooke was making friends with the crab to stay safe. "Hold me!" When the aqua wall came closer, Brooke knew it would be the end for everyone. "If I don't make it, find me a husband and tell him I love him." When the water came, everyone screamed. It splashed, but really didn't take anything out. "Ha, ha! Come on, ocean! Is that the best you can do?" She looked up to see that she was holding onto the crabs leg. She shrieked in fear.

Cheril looked out to see a tropical cyclone heading their way. "Uh, guys, I think we have a bigger problem!"

Everyone looked to see Cheril was right. They were heading right for a cyclone. It rose the boat up, making everyone hang on for dear life. When they got up above the clouds, a beautiful rainbow could be seen.

Brooke gasped. "Hey! There really is a rainbow around every corner!"

They all looked at it bewildered before they landed back into the water. Everything went dark from that point.

Back over on land, everyone was trying to make their way to the land bridge. They all stayed on the trail except for Snow Belle, who didn't pay attention to where she was going. Luckily, Laurence was there before she fell in a landslide. "Snow Belle!" They waited until the rockslide was gone. Laurence looked at his friend worryingly. "Are you okay?"

Snow Belle sighed. "I'm just so worried about my parents."

"Hey, we're gonna make it to them. We'll get to the land bridge and be safe on the other side before that wall comes towards us. Don't worry. We're all gonna survive this." Snow Belle smiled. She knew Laurence had a way with words. Crash and Eddie walked by, but they didn't see the cliff as they fell. Laurence rolled his eyes. "Okay, maybe they won't, but everyone else will be totally fine." Luckily, the possum brothers were hanging by their tails in fear on a twig. Sometimes luck just comes when it wants to.

* * *

 **HERE YOU GUYS GO. CHAPTER TWO. I HOPE YOU ENJOY.**

 **NOTHING REALLY MUCH TO SAY. THE WEEKEND IS HERE, TG.**

 **WELL, UNTIL THE NEXT CHAPTER, SEE YOU LATER.**

 **PLEASE REVIEW.**


	4. Lost at Sea

CHAPTER 3

LOST AT SEA

The adults were still on sea as the storm finally blew over. Everyone hid in or under leaves and seaweed. It was pretty dangerous and violent at the same time. Once they all got up and shook off any access water or dirt on them, they all wandered around the place to see where they were. They knew the middle of the sea was not the greatest place to end up at.

Manny walked over to the edge of the float. "We're still sailing away from home." They all looked around, seeing that home was nowhere in sight.

Even under a gray cloud, Brooke knew how to make it bright. "Yeah, but we survived, and we still have each other."

"She's right," Cheril said, "We made it through storms, tidal waves and a vicious assortment of seafood." To prove that point, Cheril pulled a small tuna out of her hair and three it back in the water. "What more can they hit us with?" She ended up getting whacked in the head by a stick. "Ow! What the..."

"If I wanna get up, I'll get up," a voice in the tree hole said, "I don't get why I have to be woken up in the middle of the day."

Cheril peeked inside the hole. "Hello?" She ended up getting whacked in the head again. "Ow!"

"Dagnabbit, I'm trying to sleep!" yelled none other than Pappy, who had poked his head through the hole.

Brooke gasped. "Pappy! You're alive!"

"And may I say how thrilled we are to see you too," Cheril said.

"Hey, tub tubs, wanna get me out of here?" Pappy asked. Manny wrapped his trunk around the old sloth. He tried pulling him out, but his body weight was holding him inside the tree. "Come on. Pretend I'm a dessert. That's your motivation." Manny was finally able to pull Pappy out of the tree, but landed on top of Brooke. His cane smacked her in the face.

"Wait a second," Ellie said, "You slept through that storm?"

Pappy stood up, walking towards the edge of the float. "Eh, I slept through the comet that killed the unicorn." He fell into the water. Everyone screamed. "Thanks for drawing my bath, Brooke."

"Pappy, grab my paw!" Brooke called out, extending her paw out.

"No way! This is my first bath in decades." A bunch of fish rose up on the surface of the water. Plus a shark.

"There's your proof," Shira said.

"Somebody do something!" Brooke shouted, panicking. Ellie picked her up and threw the female sloth in the water. Brooke swam over and grabbed Pappy. "I've got you, Pappy."

"Get off me!" Pappy yelled, hitting Brooke upside the head with his walking stick. The female sloth finally placed her grandmother on the ice float. Pappy looked up at Shira and Ellie. "What are you two women looking at?" The two girls turned around. "A man like me who works harder than anyone can't take a bath in peace? Whatever happened to the sincerity that women used to give to men?" Pappy waddled off.

"What's a life expectancy for a male sloth?" Shira asked.

"He'll outlive us all, you know that, right?" Ellie told her.

"Probably."

"Yeah, the spiteful ones usually live the longest."

Everyone decided to get settled on the boat. They knew they were in for a long boat trip.

Meanwhile, Scrat and Scratte were sailing the seas, trying to find land so they could bury their nut. They were finally able to find it in the sea sailing on a tiny ice float with a leaf sail. Scratte somehow ended up placing the nut in the ice float that she and Scrat were on and it fell into the water, which also broke the float in half and tried to pull the saber-tooth squirrels away from each other. They dove into the water to find the acorn, but they were also losing air from holding their breaths for too long. They spotted the nut on the ground, but when Scrat pulled it out, it was hollow and broken in half. Scratte saw something on the other side and turned it around so she and Scrat could both see it. They both widened their eyes when they saw it was a map that would lead them to a world full of acorns. They gasped, but when they did, both their air bubbles tried to escape. They caught them and sucked the air back in. They looked at the map and started taking the first steps.

As luck would have it, they both stepped on a wooden anchor, rising them up and made them take along sea plants, shells, and even a crab. They were both hauled up on an iceberg, where Scrat held a piece of coral that was shaped as a trident and was wearing a blue fish tail while Scratte looked like a pink mermaid. Not only were they on an iceberg, but it was also a ship and in the background you could hear the sound of a bell.

Back out with the mammals and Cheril, everyone was becoming dehydrated from the lack of water and all were starving and tired.

Ellie started getting furious and agitated. "HOW BIG IS THIS OCEAN?!" At that point, she had no idea what else to do.

Brooke couldn't take the lack of water, either. "Water. I need water. It's everyone. I must find some." She slid to the edge of the boat and looked to see that water was everywhere. "Oh, there's a drop." Without a care in the world, she drank it. "Oh, that's a little..." Her face became dry..."salty."

"Pudgy?" Pappy called out, "Daddy's calling for you. Pudgy!" Ellie saw that Pappy was making his way towards the edge of the boat so she turned him around. He made his way over to a tired and hungry Cheril. He used his cane to turn her head. "Hey, ugly looking hair man, have you seen Pudgy?"

"If you mean the imaginary, or perhaps deceased, pet that you keep searching for, no, I haven't," Cheril said, rolling her eyes.

Ellie looked up in the sky to see a seagull flying above. "Guys, look up there. When there's birds, there's land, right?"

"Hey, buddy, come here!" Shira shouted.

The bird flew off, making Cheril groan. "Great, now he's gone. We're never gonna get off this stupid ice boat."

"Never say never, Cheril," Brooke said.

The bird flew back in on the ship, looking at a large figure in front of him. "It's even better than I imagined. They're all on the ship. Two sloths, a smelly one and a pretty one, two plumped mammoths, and two felines. But that's not all. They have a human female with them."

"In my ocean?" the figure said, "What a terrible turn of events. I love terrible turn of events." The figure smiled, showing his disgusting yellow teeth.

A fog came through, but it was thick enough to see that a giant ice ship was coming towards them. Cheril could see it coming. "Am I hallucinating, or is that ice coming straight towards us?"

"Yeah, I can see it," Ellie said.

"It's coming," Shira said.

"Hooray!" Brooke cheered with excitement, "We're being rescued! We're being rescued!"

Diego's sensitive ears picked up noises from the ice. "I hear laughter."

"Oh, it must be a party cruise."

Bone anchors attached to the flat ice boat, showing the large ice ship that was floating upon the sea. Coming up were different types of mammals. An elephant seal, who was jumping up and down with joy, a purple kangaroo, who had a look of wanting to fight anyone around her, a crazy rabbit who was just crazy about slicing and dicing, and various other animals that included a warthog, a badger, a seagull, but most of all, it had two sloths. One sloth was an old female sloth with purple fur and carried a cane. The younger male sloth got Brooke's attention.

He was a tall yellow sloth, who was pretty chunky and from far away you could smell the fumes coming from him, proving that he hasn't had a bath in so long. That didn't matter to Brooke, though. She gave him a look that expressed love at first sight. Ellie and Shira caught on and started snickering.

The crazy rabbit started swinging his tiny sword around. "Get ready to slice and dice, boys!"

"Not it off, Squint," the young sloth said. He had the older sloth next to him knock the rabbit name Squint in the head. "Wait for the captain's orders."

"Where is that dumb monkey, anyway?" the old sloth asked.

"Granny, behave."

The older sloth name Granny smacked the young sloth in the head. "Respect your elders, Sidney!"

"Ahoy, down there!" a voice called out. The herd looked to see an ape swing on a vine at the top of the ship. "You know, these waters are infested with pirates. Good thing we were able to bump into you before they did." He sat on a vine swing. "Captain Hurt, here to help."

Shira gasped, hiding behind Manny and Ellie. Pappy smiled. "You know, that's a nice monkey."

"He's not that nice," Shira whispered to herself.

"Listen, we don't want any trouble," Manny said, "We just want to get back to the continent."

"The continent?" Gutt said, "That pile of rubble?" Everyone started laughing with him.

"Our children are there all on their own, so if you could just-" Ellie said, but was cut off by Gutt.

"Your children? How touching! Well, I hope you said your goodbyes, cause there's no way back."

"Yes, there is," said the jolly elephant seal, "Don't you remember, Captain? You can sail to Switchback Cove and catch the current back from there. It's like a steel trap, this noggin is."

"Thank you, Mr. Flynn!" Gutt said, stomping on the elephant seal name Flynn's tail. He cringed in pain.

"I knew it!" Diego exclaimed, "There's always a way to get back home."

"There is no way home!" Gutt stomped on the ship, walking up to the edge. "There's only here, and here, your ship belongs to me." He turned to look at his crew. "Battle stations!" The crew started preparing for a battle against the herd. "Fly the colors!" The pirate badger made his way to the top of the wooden pole and started waving like a flag. Gutt looked at the herd. "Now surrender your ship or face my fury."

"Or face your furry what?" Brooke asked.

"Not furry. Fury! Fire!" The pirates started shooting ice balls at the herd. Gutt looked towards the purple kangaroo. "Fire the starboard cannons, Raz!"

"I love...this...job!" the purple kangaroo name Raz said, using her feet to push the ice balls inside the cannons.

Gutt looked over at Sid. "Sid, use your smell power on the sloth. And take Granny with you. She'll be plenty help as well."

"Aye, aye, Captain!" Sid said. He looked to see that Brooke was trying to unhook the float from Gutt's, but Sid stopped her. "Well, look at you. You almost made it."

"I'll go ahead and warn you that I'm not violent, but I will use tae kwon do if necessary," Brooke said, getting into battle mode.

"Oh, I don't fight girls." Sid placed Brooke in her arms. "I dance with them."

"Then let's dance!" Brooke smiled happily, knowing that her charms were leading up to them being together.

"With pleasure." Sid's plan was to pretend to dance with Brooke only for Granny to knock the female sloth in the head with her came.

"Too bad," Granny said, "You and my grandson would be perfect together."

Gutt was looking through his spyglass to see someone that he thought he would never see again. Shira was trying to find a place to hide, but he got the cannon ready. "Lights out, tigey-wigey." He blew the giant ice ball out of the cannon.

The ice ball headed right in Shira's direction, but Ellie saw what was about to happen and pushed Shira out of the way. "Shira, watch out!" The female tiger slid to the other side as Ellie got hit in the forehead, seeing her vision become blurry and falling to the ground. The last thing she head was Manny and the others calling out her name as everything went dark.

* * *

 **LOOKS LIKE THE HERD HAS MET GUTT AND ELLIE'S BEEN KNOCKED OUT. YES, I HAVE ADDED IN SID AND GRANNY. THEY ARE FINALLY HERE. AWESOME! WELL, IT LOOKS LIKE NEXT CHAPTER'S GONNA BE OFF THE HOOK.**

 **WELL, THAT'S ALL FOR NOW.**

 **PLEASE REVIEW.**


	5. A Party With The Pirates

CHAPTER 4

A PARTY WITH THE PIRATES

The darkness faded away from Ellie as she opened her eyes. She looked to see the pirates having the time of their lives. They were laughing and sitting around enjoying the party they were celebrating. Fruit was being passed around, games were being played. There was even one game where Squint was throwing wooden stars at Scrat and Scratte, who dodged them every time. Flynn was enjoying some fruit when he couldn't find his booty and the seagull had told him that's all he could see.

"Hey, Ellie," a voice from above the female mammoth said. She looked up to see it was Shira, who was tied to a pole beside Diego. "Join the party."

"Ellie?" Ellie turned to see her husband behind her. Manny sighed in relief. "Thank goodness you're okay. Why would you do something crazy like that?"

"It was about to hit Shira," Ellie said, "So I took the hit for her."

"Oh, Ellie dear, I always knew you cared about us," Brooke said.

"Okay, these ropes are really tied on my arms," Cheril said, "I would not like to have rope marks on my arms. By the way, I'm starving. Trust me, nobody like a a hungry human girl. I will do anything to get food. Even if I have to eat through these vines. Now what happened to my spears?"

"Has anybody seen Pappy?" Brooke asked.

"Oh, this is a wonderful vacation," Pappy said, walking around in a circle.

"Well, that answers your question," Diego said.

Gutt jumped in front of Manny. "Morning, sunshine. Let me be the first to extend a hand of friendship."

"That's your foot," Ellie said.

Gutt was aware that it was his foot and was only testing Ellie. "Oh, nothing gets by you, does it?"

"What do you want, Gutt?" Shira asked sternly.

Gutt looked up at Shira with a look that would kill. "Like I would tell you." He turned his attention back on Ellie. "Pardon my outburst, madam. Let me continue. I bet you're feeling lost, scared, confused. Allow me to explain." He turned towards his crew. "Help me out, boys."

"Oh, the Captain's going to sing a shanty," Flynn said excitingly as they all got their instruments out and began playing.

 **Gutt: Here you are on a boat.**

 **You're adrift. You're afloat.**

 **One might even say you're stuck.**

 **Well I don't want to gloat, but I would like to note that you're in luck.**

 **You've been saved by the ape that rules these waters.**

 **So forget about your wives and daughters!**

 **First mate introduce me to them pleeease!**

 **Sid** **: Aye, Aye, Captain Gutt. He's a big and scary,**

 **Silas: Elegant and hairy,**

 **Squint: Feared inspiring,**

 **Gupta: Years from retiring,**

 **Raz: Lootting stealing,**

 **Flynn: Banana peeling,**

 **Crew: undisputed master of the seas!**

 **Diego** **: Oh jeez!**

 **Gutt: That's me!**

 **Crew: Tis' he!**

 **Gutt: That's me!**

 **Crew: Tis' he!**

 **Gutt: That's me!**

 **Crew: Tis' he!**

 **Gutt: Okay, okay. I'm a primate pirate pioneer and these are my brave** **buccaneers.**

 **All of whom were once lost souls like you.**

 **Crew: It's true!**

 **Gupta: He rescued us!**

 **Squint: He saved our butts!**

 **Sid** **: For that we owe our lives to Gutt, and assuming he doesn't kill you,**

 **Crew: you will owe him too!**

"Kill them?" Gutt said, "I would never kill them. Well, maybe not this large, very useful mammoth." He placed Ellie's trunk around his shoulders.

"Hey, hands off!" Ellie said sternly.

"Oh, well." Gutt went back to the song.

 **Gutt: Here we are on ship moving at quite a clip through the ever shifting ice**

 **Sid** **: Come along on a trip.**

 **Flynn: That's a hint.**

 **Squint: That's a tip.**

 **Silas: That's good advice.**

 **Sid** **and Gutt: In a world that's going under,**

 **To survive, you must learn to plunder.**

 **Gutt: Luckily that's my field of expertise.**

 **Sid** **: He's the best!**

 **Flynn and Squint: He's a robbing thieving,**

 **Diego: We really should be leaving.**

 **Raz: weapon throwing,**

 **Ellie** **: We gotta get going.**

 **Squint: sloth slaying,**

 **Brooke** **: Wish we could be staying.**

 **Crew: undisputed,**

 **uncontested,**

 **monkey suited,**

 **Gutt: Yeah you guessed it!**

 **All: Master of the seas!**

 **Shira** **: Oh please.**

 **Gutt: That's me!**

 **Crew: Tis' he!**

 **Gutt: That's me!**

 **Crew: Tis' he!**

 **Gutt: It's who?**

 **Crew: It's you!**

 **Gutt: Just testing.**

 **I knew.**

 **It's me!**

"Oh, that was good," Flynn said.

Captain Gutt?" Gutt said, "Really? I have a little paunch, too, but I wouldn't name myself after it. That's funny. You're a funny guy. But that's not how I got my name." Captain Gutt showed his sharp nails that looked like knives. "These got me my name."

"I don't get it," Brooke said.

"No? Okay." Gutt made his way over to Brooke, using her as an example. "Let me give you a visual aid. I just gently press here."

Brooke giggled. "That tickles."

"And go down like this. And then your innards become your outards." Gutt started sliding his nail through Brooke's stomach, showing where he makes his kill at.

"I still don't get it."

"Look, as much as I'm tempted to join a monkey... the Easter Bunny and a giant bag of pudding... I'll pass," Ellie said.

"Nothing's going to stop us from getting back to our kids," Shira said, growling at Gutt.

"Why does she hate him so much?" Manny asked.

Squint started going crazy as he slung his tiny sword around I'm front of Shira. "I'm going to lambada with your liver, buddy. Let me at him!"

Gutt pushed the small male rabbit out of the way. He brought his face up to the female saber. "That family is going to be the death of you."

"What is it with pirates and having bad breath?" Shira asked.

"What is it with sabers and faking their deaths?" Gutt asked, "Why did you abandon the one place where we could give you freedom?"

"Let me think. You killed my parents and made me sacrifice the freedom I had in order to keep my brother alive."

"It seems as though you are not somebody that enjoys living the life of adventure."

"I prefer that you get us all off this boat."

"Fine, but in order for that to happen, you have to do one thing in order for you and your friends to gain your freedom."

Shira sighed. "What do you want from me?"

All in good time, my dear." Gutt looked over at Sid. "First mate, jettison the deadweight."

"Aye-aye, sir," Sid said, "Prepare the plank!"

"Prepare the plank!" Raz shouted.

"Prepare the plank!" Squint yelled.

"Preparing the plank," Flynn said, placing the plank on the edge of the ice.

Gutt untied Brooke and placed her with Raz, who was pushing the female sloth towards the plank. "What? You want me to walk into the water? I can't because I just ate less than an hour ago."

"That's a myth," Raz said.

"Okay, as long as it's safe."

"Wait! Gutt shouted.

"Thank goodness!" Brooke exclaimed in relief.

"Dump the wench, too."

"Excuse me!" Granny shouted.

"Granny, he meant the old sloth guy," Sid said.

Gutt helped Pappy walk over to the plank. "Senior citizens first."

"What a nice boy," Pappy said, "Why can't you be more like him, Brooke?"

"Granny, no!" Brooke shouted.

"Wait!" Shira said.

"Shira," Diego said, "Help get us to the vine."

"Yeah, yeah, got it." Shira started to help turn the pole toward the vine.

Pappy looked to see the narwhals as he walked closer towards the edge. "You all got some ugly goldfish."

"Come on," Diego said.

"A little more," Cheril said, eyeing to make sure nothing has happened to her weapons to which Gutt took from her.

Shira was able to turn the pole around until Diego was able to get it. He and Cheril grabbed the vine and pulled themselves loose from being untied. The male saber untied Shira and the others.

"Come on," Diego said, "Let's get out of here."

Gutt saw that the herd was trying to escape. "No! Extinct those mammals."

"Come on, everyone!" Brooke exclaimed, "Kick his monkey butt!"

Diego and Shira started fighting Raz and Silas, while Manny and Ellie were fighting Gutt. Brooke was doing her best to get to Pappy and Cheril was battling the remainder of pirates with her spear.

The human girl kept hitting her spear against Squint's tiny sword. He kept on laughing. "Ha, ha! Can't beat me, babe!"

"Maybe so," Cheril said, kicking him, "But I'm still taller than you."

Gutt continued to fight against the mammoths. "Look at you. Eleven tons of landlubber blubber. Especially the female."

"Hey!" Ellie exclaimed.

"She's not fat!" Manny yelled, "If you wanna call somebody fat, say it to me. Plus, I'm also poufy." He knocked Gutt down on the ice.

"Too bad, Tubby. I could have used you." Gutt tried jumping on top of Manny, but the male mammoth stopped him.

Manny threw him to the other side of the ship. "Ain't going to happen, Captain."

Brooke was finally able to grab Pappy. "I got you, Pappy."

"Giddy up, let's go, let's go," Pappy said.

Before Brooke could take another step, Sid came up to her. "Sorry, sweetheart. You're not going anywhere."

"You know, if you two weren't against each other, y'all would be a nice couple," Granny said.

"Not now, Granny."

Brooke looked around to see a tiny crack in the ship. She has a smart idea that would also be considered risky. "Oh, excuse me. Do you mind stepping back just a little? I want to get a really good look at you."

"Okay, but shouldn't I be moving forward?" Sid asked.

"Just a little bit more."

Sid backed up until he was standing on the crack. "How much farther?"

"Right there." Just like that, the ship started to crack in half.

Gutt saw what happened and started trying to save his ship. "No! No! My bounty!"

The herd was table to get off just in time to find an ice float while the pirate crew was struggling to find a way to hurry on one to quickly find land.

Flynn was having a hard time swimming. "They sunk our battleship. What are we going to do? We're all going to drown."

Gutt grabbed Flynn by the fin. "You're a sea creature, you idiot."

"Good point, sir." The elephant seal was thrown back in the water.

"Should I fly the white, captain?" Gupta asked.

"No!" Gutt yelled.

"Wait, what about Sid and Granny?" Flynn asked, seeing that the two sloths were nowhere to be seen.

"What about them?" Gutt said.

"Yeah, what about them?" Squint said.

"Anyone else wanna play Captain?" Nobody answered. Gutt nodded. "Good." He pushed Flynn forward. "Come on, blubber-brain. Swim." They all started heading out and trying to find some land to stop at in order to build a new boat.

* * *

 **HEY, GUYS. HERE YOU GO. ANOTHER CHAPTER. JUST A NOTE. I DO NOT OWN THE SONG MASTER OF THE SEAS.**

 **SORRY I'M NOT EXCITED TODAY. I'VE TAKEN A LOT OF ENERGY AND EXCITEMENT OUT AT THE STATE FAIR THAT I WENT TO TODAY, SO I'M PRETTY TIRED. PLUS, I GOT A BIT OF SUNBURN, BUT I'LL BE OKAY.**

 **WELL, THAT'S ALL FOR NOW.**

 **PLEASE REVIEW.**


	6. Wanna Be a Part of The Crew?

CHAPTER 5

WANNA BE A PART OF THE CREW?

While the pirates were making their way to find land, they didn't notice Sid was floating in the water, doing his best to stay up on the surface. Sid was struggling to swim in the water, frantically looking out for his crew and Granny.

"Hey! Captain?! Granny?! Anyone?!" Sid cried out.

"Ah quit your whining Sidney, I'm behind ya!" Sid turns to see Granny on a big icicle platform with the herd as Manny and Ellie row their trunks in the water to make the platform reach to Sid.

"Here! Grab on!" Manny called out, extending his trunk.

"No! Go away!" Sid angrily snapped before his head got in the water at first then gasped out of the water, "I rather drown!"

"Whatever the first mate wants," Shira sarcastically smirks at the sloth.

"Somebody do something!" Brooke whimpered in fear for the poor sloth.

Sid eventually goes underwater when Ellie manages to grab Sid out in time and places him on board with the others. Brooke rushes by his side and asked in concern, "Are you OK?"

Sid just shook his head to get water of his ears as he coughed out, "I said, I don't need your help!"

"You're welcome," Diego sarcastically replied, "So care to join our scurvy crew?"

Sid just laughed out loud before he scoffed, "Two mammoths, two sabres and two sloths? If this was a crew, we'd be like the start of a bad joke."

"And we saved you, that makes you the punchline buddy." Manny smirked at the yellow sloth.

"Well we should probably introduce ourselves, I'm Brooke and this is my grandfather, Pappy," Brooke started.

"Come near me sonny and I'll whoop that behind of yours!" Pappy warned, swinging his stick around.

"Hey! Don't ya go bossing my grandson, baldly! That's my job!" Granny snapped and poked her stick at Pappy's arm.

"And the mammoths here are Manny and Ellie and the two sabres are Diego and Shira," Brooke gleefully introduced most of the herd to Sid.

"So? Why do I care about you weirdos?" Sid shrugged.

"Maybe show us a little respect here. We did saved your life back there," Manny sternly pointed out.

"Oh I'm sorry, where are my manners? Maybe I left it back on the ship which you morons just destroyed back there and now because of you guys, we're stranded in the middle of nowhere!" Sid complained.

"This is the mammal who replaced me as first mate? What a joke," Shira just scoffed.

"Shira isn't it?" Sid started, smirking at the feline, "You're different from what I expected"

"You mocking my wife, sloth?" Diego lowly growled, baring his teeth a bit.

"I didn't say it," Sid shrugged.

"You were thinking it," Diego coldly responded.

"Wow kitty, your husband can read minds," Sid whispered loudly to Shira.

This made Shira pounced on Sid as she hissed, "Don't call me kitty."

"Alright, I won't," Sid chuckled. He suddenly managed to pushed Shira and pin her down to the ground and mocked, "Kitty."

"If they kiss, I'm gonna puke," Granny said.

"Ew," Shira said, pushing Sid over to Brooke, "He's all yours." Brooke giggled when she and Sid were pressed together. The young male sloth pushed her away.

"Alright, alright, that's enough," Ellie scolded and separate the two rivals together, "Like it or not, we are in this together and if we want to survive this then we need to work together to find a way back home."

"How on earth are you planning to get back. You guys might be thousands of miles away by now, if I'm correct," Sid pointed out.

"When there is a will, there is a way," Manny said to the sloth.

"Now sloth, since you are the first mate for a reason, surely you must know where to go," Shira said to Sid, grinning deviously at the fidgeting sloth.

"Actually no, I don't, but since you're a sabre, can you track anything else beside salt water?" Sid asked with his shoulders crossed.

"Look, we'll just start rowing through and hope we can find land sooner than later," Ellie suggested.

"Seriously?" Shira raised an eyebrow at her.

"Well, what other choice do we have?" Ellie asked.

"Fine but if anyone gets hungry, just say the word and I'll tear the first mate out and roast him for meat," Shira shrugged, grinning toothily at the nervous first mate.

"Don't worry about her, she's kidding," Brooke assured Sid before she nervously thought to herself, 'I hope she is.'

As the team minus Granny and Pappy starts rowing, Diego and Manny couldn't help but worry if their children are safe and together back at the continent.

Meanwhile, back at the continent, Peaches was looking out at the horizon, worried about her parents and the rest of her family. She looked around to see that everyone was running low on energy and it was best if they all stopped and rest. Peaches remembered what her parents told her about leading everyone and making sure they all get to the land bridge safe and sound. The best way to do that is to get some sleep.

"Maybe we should rest for a few hours," Peaches suggested. The moment she said that, everyone collapse on the ground.

All the animals were settling down for the night, cuddling around loved ones and falling asleep together.

Snow Belle looked up in the sky. "I miss you, Mom and Dad. I hope you guys are okay."

She didn't hear someone walking up to her. "Well, that's something you don't see every day."

Snow Belle gasped."Trevor!" She fell out of the tree that she was hanging upside down on. She chuckled nervously. "Hi. I meant to do that."

"I've never seen a saber sleep like that."

"What? No, this just helps me think. It gets blood to the old noggin and away from the old... whatever." Snow Belle giggled.

"Okay, that's a little weird. So, how are you doing, you know, with all of this?"

"Honestly, a little scared. Okay, a lot scared. Everything we knew is gone."

"Yeah, I was pretty scared, too. I mean, not scared, but, like, concerned. Do you wanna hang out tomorrow night? Get our minds off this whole thing? I mean, if you want to."

"Okay, that sounds great. Where are we gonna hang out at, though? The Falls is gone."

"There's actually a hot spring about a day away from here. It's really cool. Well, the water's warm actually, but it's a cool place to hang out."

"Will it be just you and me?"

"Yeah. Just you and me."

Snow Belle smiled. "Okay, I'll see you tomorrow night."

"See you then." Trevor started walking away and headed to where the other saber girls were.

Snow Belle laid down on the ground, sighing lovingly. "Isn't he just dreamy?"

Peaches walked over to her cousin. "Snow Belle, I know you like Trevor... but just don't let anyone change who you are, okay?

"I know," Snow Belle said.

Snow Belle's brothers came up and made their way up the tree. Junior looked down at his sister. "You coming up?"

Snow Belle looked out in the distance to see Trevor and his friends sleeping on the ground. She wanted to be like everyone else, so she looked up at her brothers and said, "I think I'm going to sleep down here tonight."

Stripes had a shocked look on his face, but he shook it off and said calmly, "Okay. Night, sis."

"Good night, guys." Snow Belle looked up into the night sky. "Good night, Mom and Dad." She started to drift off to sleep.

Stripes started breathing fast. "This is bad. This is really bad."

"What are you talking about?" Junior asked.

"Our sister is no longer interested in sleeping upon the trees."

"Relax. She's just going through a phase. She'll be okay in some time. Just let her enjoy being a saber. That's what I would do. Besides, that Trevor guy just asked her out and I'm not particularly fond of him."

"Then why is she going out with him if you can't stand him?"

"Because it's her decision and I'm not gonna tell her what to do. We get our orders from Mom and Dad. Are they here, though? No. Now pipe down and go to sleep."

Stripes rolls his eyes. "Fine. If something happens and he breaks her heart-"

"Nothing is going to happen. Now stop worry about it and go to sleep."

Stripes tried to fall asleep, but he kept shifting on the branch. He sighed. "I can't get comfortable."

Junior groaned. "Go find another branch to sleep on then. Just get away from me."

While the two saber brothers were arguing with each other, they didn't see that Laurence was listening to everything they were saying. His heart sank when he found out that Snow Belle was going out with Trevor tomorrow night. It was never a good thing when Trevor asked a girl out. The first date he has with them, he'll leave them and go right to a different girl. He sighed, plopping on the ground and placing his head in his arms. "What am I gonna do?"

"If you're not sure, you could always take my advice." Laurence jumped up in fright, but calmed himself when he saw it was only Louis.

He breathed in and out to let out any additional fear. "Don't do that to me, Louis."

"Sorry. I didn't mean to startle you. I'm just saying, though. If you want some advice, take it from me. Stop it from happening before it happens."

"How am I supposed to do that?"

"By telling her how you feel. That's the only way you're gonna win her heart."

"I can't."

"Yes, you can."

"No, I can't. I can't do it."

"That's not true. How can you say that you can't when you know good and well that you can?"

"Because I just can't, alright? It's never gonna happen. I'm too much of a coward to go up there and tell her how I feel. I'm never gonna do it no matter what you try." Laurence sighed, placing a paw over his forehead. "I know you're trying to be a good friend Louis, and I appreciate that, but you can't help me with this situation. I can only help myself."

"Well, okay, but if you change your mind, you know where to find me."

"I'll keep that in mind."

Louis scurried away underground as he was trying to find a place to sleep for the night. Laurence sat next to the tree closest to where Snow Belle was. He smacked his head on it when he realized something. Maybe if he climbed up the tree and slept in it, he could impress Snow Belle. After all, he didn't mind her being part possum. It's who she is. He started climbing up the tree and tried hanging upside down on a tree branch. After a few minutes, he wasn't able to hang on his tail because it was too short. He sighed, knowing it was no use trying to get it right and just went to sleep. It would be an uncomfortable night since he was too scared to climb down.

* * *

 **LOOKS LIKE THE HERD HAS SID AND GRANNY. LAURENCE IS STILL SCARED TO TELL SNOW BELLE HOW HE FEELS. WHAT WILL HAPPEN NEXT?**

 **WELL, I HOPE YOU ENJOYED. NEXT UPDATE WILL BE COMING SOON.**

 **PLEASE REVIEW.**


	7. Land

CHAPTER 6

LAND

Back out on sea the next morning, the herd members were all sitting on top of the small ice float that has been taking them to who knows where. Diego and Shira were relaxing near the edge of the float, Manny and Ellie were keeping a lookout, Cheril was on top of Manny as she was sleeping on him the entire time, Sid and Granny were keeping their distance, and Brooke and Pappy were sitting together on another edge of the float.

Pappy was trying to bite into a clam, thinking it was edible. When he couldn't do it because he didn't have his teeth, he handed it over to Brooke."Hey, chew this sandwich for me."

Brooke sighed. "Pappy, is the hippie tradition true, or is it all made up? I keep asking myself all these questions. Why didn't our family want us? What's wrong with us? Did they not care about us?"

"I'm sure they did. They think we're screw-ups and we can't do anything right. Don't let that go through your head, though." Brooke had finally opened up the clam, but inside it were Scrat and Scratte, making out with each other. "Rats!" Pappy started smacking them with his cane. The clam closed on Sid's tail, who screamed in pain and started slamming the clam until it got off him.

"No! No!" Brooke shouted.

"If you think that granddaughter of yours is a screw up, baldy, wait until you get to know my grandson," Granny said.

"Oh, Sid!" Shira shouted.

"We'll never make it home on this thing," Brooke said, "At least if we die, we die together."

"Can we stop talking about death?" Cheril said, "It's bad enough I'm stuck here with you guys."

"Maybe you should have thought of that before you capsized our berg, genius," Sid said.

"We were trying to escape," Brooke said.

"You're nothing but a wimp!"

"Whiner!"

"Crybaby!"

"Dummy!"

"Well, that makes me the ventriloquist and you the dummy!"

Brooke gasped and slapped Sid in the face. "You're a-"

"Land!" Ellie and Shira shouted.

"Yeah, land!" Brooke shouted, "Wait, what?" "Not him," Manny said, "There! Land!"

"Everyone paddle," Diego said, "Paddle!"

They all started paddling toward the large island. When they finally made it, the girls collapse on the ground.

Cheril walked over to a bush that looked like yellow berries. "Food! I missed you so much!" She took a yellow berry off the bush, but she started hearing a buzzing sound. She looked to see it was the berry, but it actually turned out to be a bee. It flew out of her hand and stung her cheek. "Ow!" It flew away. Cheril felt the bee sting on her face. "Look at me, my skin has wasted away. Good thing I'm not allergic to bees."

"Okay, snack time is over," Manny said, gathering up wood.

"We got to build a raft," Diego said.

"Boys," the girls said.

"Sid must hate building rafts," Cheril said.

Everyone saw Sid running off from the herd. Manny gasped. "Go get him. He can help us get back."

"Sid!" Shira shouted, going after Sid. Diego ran after her in pursuit of catching the young male sloth. Brooke somebody wanted Sid to stay with them, so she started swinging on vines.

"Brooke, wait!" Ellie called out.

Shira and Diego were getting closer to catching Sid, but he was faster than they thought. Somehow, Sid started slowing down, giving the sabers an advantage to catch him.

"Gotcha!" Shira said. They saw Sid starting to climb up the cliff that was too steep for even the sabers to climb.

"Whoa!" Diego said as he and his wife stopped.

Sid looked to see that they had stopped chasing him and started walking away, but not before Brooke slammed into him, causing him to fall flat on his face. "Ow! Let go of me."

And just where do you think you're going, sir?" Brooke asked. She placed her eyes out at the view and saw something surprising. She gasped. "Whoa!" She looked to see a river current that was able to turn a ship around to return back to the ocean."Switchback Cove. It's the way home." She heard noises from below and was not pleased to see Gutt and his crew were on the island as well. "Oh, no."

Over at the current, Gutt was barking orders at a bunch of sweet, innocent hyraxes, making them clean the new ship that he planned to send out to sea. "You call this a ship you miserable runts?"

Even Squint was barking out orders. "Yeah, you little runts. Get to work."

"Faster, you worthless, wormy sons of sorry excuses... for shark bait weevils!" Gutt shouted.

"What did he say?" Flynn asked Raz.

"I don't know," Raz said.

"Now get this chunk of ice seaworthy by sundown... or I will keelhaul the lot of you!" Gutt continued whipping the hyraxes with a vine, making them work harder than ever before.

The herd looked down at Gutt and his crew. Manny looked around at everyone. "So what do you think?"

"Two words, anger management," Cheril said.

Ellie tapped the teenage human girl I'm the shoulder. "He's talking about the current. Brooke's right. We found the way home."

"Yeah, that's great," Shira said, "Too bad we don't have a ship."

Sure we do," Manny said, "It's right there." He pointed his trunk down at Gutt's new ship.

"Well, that's a flawless plan." They all looked to see Sid speaking out inside a hollow tree. "You want to pirate a pirate ship from pirates."

"Can somebody tell me why I'm trapped in here with my grandson?" Granny shouted, "I hate being locked up."

"It pains me to say this, but... our prisoner has a point," Shira said, "Well, except Granny's statement."

"Yeah, well…" Ellie started to say before Brooke shushed her.

"Guys?" Brooke said, "The trees have ears."

Everyone looked to see tiny ears sticking out from behind the trees. Scurrying from behind, a bunch of cute little hyraxes walked up to the herd members, giving the big mammals adorable smiles.

"Awww, they're adorable," Brooke said.

"I thought Gutt took all the hyraxes and made them his personal workers," Cheril said.

"Wait a minute," Ellie said, "Maybe we can help each other." She walked over to the hyraxes, including the one that was a bit bigger than the rest of them. He must be the alpha, Ellie thought. "Hey, little fellas." They all became a bit scared at first and hid behind the tree. "Hey, come on out. No, no, it's okay. We're not going to hurt you." They all came out from hiding and once again smiled up at the herd. "How about you and us against the pirates, huh?" They were still standing there smiling.

"You got no idea what she's saying, do you?" Manny asked.

Ellie sighed. "Okay, ship, me want." The hyrax leader started speaking a language the herd didn't understand. He even started hugging Ellie.

"Yeah, nice try Jungle Jim," Sid told Ellie.

"Hey, if you're gonna make fun of somebody, you better go ahead and make fun of me," Manny said sternly, his anger boiling at Sid.

"Go ahead and make fun of me," Ellie said, "He'll get it." The little hyrax gave her a flower. "Thank you."

"May I try?" Brooke asked.

"Yeah, knock yourself out," Shira said.

"Okay, watch this." Brooke stood in front of the hyraxes and started saying a bunch of random gibberish words. "Sick sloths sip broth, sick sloths sip broth." At that moment, she was doing raspberries and making noises with tongue. She even did hand motions. The shocking part was that the hyraxes understood what Brooke told them. "Ta-da!"

"What the heck?" Sid said.

"That, they got?" Cheril asked.

The hyraxes whispered among themselves. The leader hyrax jumped out of the midst of the group with warrior face paint and a small stick used as a spear. This proves they were ready to fight. "Yup, they're in."

"Great," Manny said, "We'll free your buddies and we can all work together to kick a little pirate booty." The hyraxes began cheering at the wonderful news they just heard.

That night, Sid was resting in his prison cell, wandering on how he was going to escape the herd and find a way to return to the crew. Since Cheril was watching over him, there was no way he could sneak away. He couldn't even sneak Granny out and she wanders all over the place. Suddenly, he heard someone coming. He got out a stick he sharpened earlier. Soon the pirate sloth saw Brooke with a bowl of fruit and water for the sloth.

"Relax sweetie, it's only me," Brooke sweetly greeted.

"Oh...you again," Sid grunted.

"I brought you and your Granny something to eat. No one should go out on an empty stomach. That's something my father once said," Brooke giggled.

"I don't need your cheerful charity," Sid scoffed and turned away from Brooke.

Granny smacked Sid over the head. "Respect the ladies, Sidney!" She went back to eat the fruit that was given to them.

"Aww come on. Please have something to eat for me," Brooke pouted and holds an apple through the trunks of the tree to Sid and sweetly add, "Pleeeeeease."

"I wonder how begging is going to work," Cheril said.

Sid just sighed and took the bowls as he grumbled, "If it gets you to stop talking to me, I'll take it." He looked at Brooke and softly said, "Thank you."

"At least you didn't tell her to drop dead."

Brooke rolls her eyes and sits beside the prison cell with Sid and said, "I should introduce myself. I'm Brooke."

"So?" Sid shrugged.

"Aren't you going to tell me your name?" Brooke polity asked.

"I'm Sidney...but everyone calls me Sid," Sid quietly greeted back, "Wait a second. You already know my name."

"Sidney? That's a nice name. Do you mind if I call you Sid for short?" Brooke questioned the sloth pirate.

I just said that." Sid was knocked in the head with Granny's cane. He rubbed his head. "I guess." Sid slowly nodded.

Brooke then takes Sid's face by the paws much to his confusion as she happily squealed, "Ooh, such exquisite bone structure. Such a strong jaw. I'm getting butterflies."

"I'm getting nauseous," Sid said.

"Brooke?" Shira then walks up to Brooke in confusion and questions her, "What are you doing?"

"I'm keeping Sidney company," Brooke replied.

"Sidney?" Shira tilted her head a bit.

"Sidney is his full name, but I call him Sid for short," Brooke said.

"Brooke, don't forget that he is our enemy," Shira sternly pointed out.

"Charmed to be noticed by the past first mate," Sid sarcastically smirked at Shira who just scoffed and rolls her eyes at Sid. The male sloth chuckles. "Wow, Squint was right about you. You are pretty soft for a sabre."

The sabre then growls and manages to grab Sid by the throat and snarled, "Listen here you! I'm not soft. I happen to be a remorseless assassin."

"Shira, stop! Let him go!" Brooke cried and grabs Shira's arm. The female sabre looks at her concern frightened friend for a moment until she lets go of Sid.

"Consider yourself lucky, otherwise you'd be dead by now," Shira growled.

"You don't scare me, traitor," Sid growled at Shira.

"Who are you calling a traitor?"

"You. That's who."

"I can see why nobody likes you."

"I can see why you're not in a pack."

"Listen, buddy, I chose to leave my pack."

"Well, congratulations. I chose to leave my family and joined a crew that actually cares."

Brooke gasped. "Oh, you poor thing."

"What?" Sid asked.

"Well, I know how hard it is to leave everything you once knew behind."

"Oh, what are we gonna do? Braid each others hair now?"

"I don't know how that's gonna work for you," Cheril said.

"You know, Sid, you and I can relate to what's going on," Shira said.

"I wouldn't be hanging around a bunch of idiots," Sid said.

"No. Look, We may have both been wanted out of a place where we knew we didn't belong, but at least I didn't trade in one pack for another. I have something better, and so does Brooke."

"Oh, yeah?" Sid walked up to the hole in the tree. "What's that?"

"A herd," Brooke said.

"What's the difference?" Sid asked.

"We look out for each other. We have each others backs."

"Gutt has my back. I'm his first mate."

"Oh, really?" Shira said.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Sid asked.

"If Gutt really has your back, he would've sent a search party out here by now. You got anything to say against that?"

Sid sighed. "You won't beat him. Your big furry friends over there have no idea what their getting themselves into."

"Yeah, well...neither does Gutt." Shira started walking away, making her way back to her husband and mammoth friends. Hopefully things will go as planned.

* * *

 **HEY, GUYS. DON'T MEAN TO BE POSTING ON SATURDAYS. WON'T HAPPEN ALL THE TIME. I TRY TO UPDATE AS MUCH AS I CAN. GRADUATION IS COMING UP ON THURSDAY SO THIS WEEK'S GONNA BE PRETTY BUSY FOR ME. PLUS, I'VE BEEN APPLYING FOR JOBS AS WELL. I'VE DECIDED TO TAKE A SHORT BREAK FROM EDUCATION, BUT I WILL RETURN TO IT BY STARTING OFF AT COMMUNITY COLLEGE. EVEN IF I HAVE TO TAKE ONLINE CLASSES.**

 **WELL, THAT'S IT FOR ME. SO EXCITED TO GRADUATE HIGH SCHOOL, BUT SO SAD TO BE LEAVING ALL MY FRIENDS. WELL, SEE YOU GUYS FOR THE NEXT UPDATE.**

 **PLEASE REVIEW.**


	8. Get That Ship

CHAPTER 7

GET THAT SHIP

The next day, the herd members were getting ready to steal Gutt's ship. They all had a part to play. While Manny and Diego fought, the girls would keep a lookout while Brooke untied the binds of the vines that were keeping the ship in place.

Ellie walked over to Brooke to remind her of her job. "Unwind the binds, don't let go until we're all on board."

"Yes, Ellie," Brooke said.

"Okay, we need precision timing from everyone to get that ship," Shira said, making her way to the hyrax leader, "Half-pint, you got your end covered, right?" The hyrax spoke happily to her I'm a weird language. "I'm going to take that as a yes. Cheril?"

"I'll free his little friends," Cheril said.

"Brooke and Pappy?" Ellie said

"Untie the ship, madam!" Brooke said.

"Right, unwind the vines, and don't let go until we're all on board," Shira said, placing her paw on the female sloth's shoulder, "We're relying on you, Brooke. You got that?"

"Yes, madam. Or should I say, yes,sis. Shira gave her a look. Brooke saluted. "Totally focused, madam."

"Don't worry," Pappy said, "It'll be easy since we don't have to guard Sid and Granny anymore."

The girls gasped. They all saw Sid running towards the pirate crew. Shira started moving everyone along. "We need to move, now." They all started getting prepared for the battle with the pirates.

Meanwhile, the pirate crew were getting ready to sail the ship.

"Squint, batten down the hatches," Gutt said, barking orders at everyone, "Raz, hoist the anchor. And, Gupta, fly the colors."

"Of course, Captain," the crew said.

"We're setting sail for vengeance, lads."

"I love vengeance," Flynn said.

"Captain!" Sid shouted.

"Hey, monkey butt!" Granny shouted, "Have you seen Precious anywhere?"

"Sid! Granny!" Gutt exclaimed in his fake acting voice, "Oh, what a relief! I thought we'd lost you two."

"The mammoths and sabers. They washed ashore with me."

"What? They're here? Did you sink your claws into them? Did they beg for their lives?"

"No, the hippie sloth took me down."

Gutt slammed his way over to Sid, placing his sharp claw at his neck."You're a failure. I need warriors, and all I have are idiot sloths and bunny rabbits."

"And a seal and a kangaroo," Flynn said.

"You take the sloth down, or you die trying," Gutt said, "No excuses."

Sid sighed. "Yes, Captain."

Gutt looked over at Squint, "Mr. Squint."

"Aye, sir," Squint said.

"You're first mate now," Gutt told him.

Squint was pleased with his new title. "Yo-ho-ho and a bottle of cool with me, Captain. Out of my way, answer to me now." He placed his knife at Sid's throat. "Gutt, listen, they're coming for the…" Sid started before Gutt heard something.

"Grab your weapons, mates!" Gutt ordered. Everyone took out their weapons, except for Flynn, who took out a wooden spoon. "Not the spoon, Flynn. Follow me!"

"Yeah, let's do this," Squint said, Lemme at him! Yeah!"

Cheril went over and free all the hyraxes from the ship. "There you to. You guys are free now." They all started piling on top of Cheril. "Okay, I will admit that you're cute, but guys, that's not necessary, really." They continued cuddling on the human girl. Cheril giggled. You guys, I'm ticklish. I love you, too, yeah."

"Get to the ship, don't screw up," Brooke said, "Get to the ship, don't screw up."

"Unwind the vines," Pappy said.

"Don't let go."

"Unwind the vines."

"Don't let go. Unwind the vines. Don't let go." "Oh, yummy!" Pappy wandered off and went over to a bush that grew red berries. "I love me some berries."

"Pappy! I need help!"

"Pappy, no!" Cheril shouted. She was covered by a bunch of hyraxes, "That's a lotus berry. It will paralyze you."

"Excuse me?" Pappy said, "I know my berries."

Don't... swallow." It was too late. Pappy had already placed the berry in his mouth.

See, I'm fine, ugly looking man human. If there's one thing I know, it's berries." Pappy flopped down on the ground, his eye flopping over and his mouth hanging open.

"Uh-oh!" Cheril said.

Brooke gasped. "Pappy!" She let go of the vines and ran over to her grandfather.

"Brooke, you let go of the vines!" Cheril groaned, swiping the hyraxes off her and started griping as she went to make sure the boat didn't take off. "Do I have to do everything myself here?!"

Meanwhile, Manny and Diego were fighting off the pirates. Diego was taking on Gutt while Manny took on the rest of the crew. He managed to take down all of them except Squint.

"Yeah, finally!" Squint shouted, knowing it was his turn to defeat Manny.

Manny didn't really have competition as he stepped on the small rabbit. "Who's the Easter Bunny now?" Manny looked to see the boat was moving a bit. He ran over to Diego. "It worked, he bought it! Come on!"

"No, no!" Gutt shouted. "It's been a diversion."

"I know, I'm having a blast," Flynn said.

"No, pinhead, they're stealing my ship."

Manny and Diego ran over to where the ship and saw Ellie and Shira trying to help Cheril keep the boat in one place long enough for everyone to climb aboard. Manny ran over to Brooke. "One thing, Brooke. You couldn't do one thing?"

"I'm sorry, Manny, but Pappy wandered off again and now look at him," Brooke said. She placed her eyes on Pappy, feeling his face. "Look at you. Pappy, can you hear me?" She started patting his face. "Say something, Pappy."

"Let's get them!" Gutt shouted as he and the other pirates were making their way towards the herd.

"Let's go," Diego said.

Manny gasped. "The ship!"

"Don't blame us," Ellie said, "That thing was too heavy to hold."

"Come on, we've got to catch it before it hits open water!" Manny said. He took Pappy from Brooke's arms. "I'll get him to the boat." They started running. Manny had smacked Pappy into a tree, causing him to make a sound from his mouth. "Sorry. All right, I'll hold you higher." He kept smacking him with branches. "Sorry." He did it again. "Sorry."

Gutt and his crew were gaining on the herd. "Say adieu, mammals."

"Adieu!" Flynn said.

Manny flung Pappy on the boat, making him hit the Sorry ice pole. "Sorry, Pappy." The ice was too slippery and caused Pappy to fall into the water. "I'm coming, Pappy."

"Really, Manny," Ellie said, "You can't handle an old man."

Manny began fishing the older male sloth out. "I got you! I got you! I got you!" Manny sighed in relief when he reeled him in. Gutt was gaining on them. "I'm coming for you, mammoth."

Ellie saw that the boat was sailing fast and Brooke was still making her way there. The female mammoth grabbed a log and held it into the ice cliff next to the current. "Brooke, hurry!"

"I'm coming!" Brooke shouted. Before she could even go near the boat, she was knocked off her feet by Sid, who had her pinned down. "AHHH!" Granny waddled up and smacked her can on Brooke's face. "OW! Let go of me!"

"Brooke!" Shira shouted.

Gutt was getting closer. "Come on! Move it! Move it!"

"Sid! Why are you doing this?!" Brooke cried.

"I told you! I have no choice," Sid replied.

"Get off my sister!" Shira growled and was about to lunge off the boat.

"Shira, no!" Brooke shouted, causing the sabre to stop. She turns to Sid and said, "Sid, you don't have to do this."

"What other choice do I have?" Sid quietly asked.

Brooke gets up from Sid and holds his paws before she sincerely replied, "Come with us... come with me."

"You know what, Sidney, that doesn't sound like a bad idea," Granny said as she pokes Sid's belly with her stick.

Sid looks back at the charging pirate crew getting closer. It made him look back on all the years that his family and the crew treated him and Granny like nothing but woe until the moment he and Brooke connected a bit last night, despite being stuck with his rival, Shira. Sid had made his decision.

It wasn't long before Gutt and his crew approaches them. Sid jumps on top of the rocks near them as Gutt shouted, "What are you doing, you buffoon?!"

"Just like you said before to me, Gutt. I'm an idiot," Sid mocked before pushing the rocks on top of the pirate crew, causing Gutt and his crew to move away.

Sid grabbed Granny and with Brooke, they jumped onto the ship as Ellie let go of the log that was stopping the ship from going away. The herd watches in triumph as Shira mockingly waves at her angry ex-captain. Granny takes Pappy's paralyzed paw and waves as she cheerfully said, "So long Banana Breath! Thanks for the ship!"

Sid looks around at the herd he is stuck with again before Manny approaches him and said, "You made the right choice, buddy."

"I hope so," Sid slowly nodded.

"Welcome back, Sid," Ellie kindly attempt to cheer up Sid.

"Pappy?" Brooke spoke in concern for her paralyzed grandpa.

Sid approaches them with Granny as the male sloth asked, "What happened to him?

"He ate one of those weird berries and now he's stuck like this. Is he going to be OK?" Brooke questions in concern.

Granny constantly pokes Pappy with her stick before she shrugged out, "Well, he's dead."

"What?!" Brooke cried out alarmingly.

"He's not dead, Granny," Sid raised his voice at his grandma. He turns to Brooke and gently adds, "He's just paralyzed, he'll be back on his feet in a few hours. He'll be OK"

"Oh thank goodness," Brooke sighed in relief.

"And how do you know that then?" Diego asked Sid.

"He made the same mistake once with the crew," Granny answered.

"Granny!" Sid grumbled before he sighed out, "I was ordered to try that berry by Gutt."

"Wow and I thought you sloths know your berries," Shira laughed.

"At least I don't cough up hairballs," Sid snorted at his rival.

"Sadly he's not wrong there," Diego pointed out which made Shira scoffed.

"Can you two even tried to get along?" Brooke asked both Sid and Shira.

"You wish." Both Shira and Sid scoffed and turned away from one another.

"Granny, would you look after Pappy for now, please?" Brooke asked.

"Sure, darling," Granny sweetly replied. She sits next to Pappy then said, "So, Pappy is it? You look pretty much like a rug at this point. Did I ever tell you about the time I confused a rock for a coconut? Boy was that a weird chapter of my life. Anyway..." As Granny continues mumbling away, Pappy, who in his state of mind, wanted to move away or cry out to get him away from Granny, but to no avail was stuck with the mumbling female sloth.

Back over at Switchback Cove, the pirate crew stood there stunned. Gutt, on the other hand, was furious. His inner strength took the best of him and he broke a large piece of ice off of the cliff. The ice was so large and heavy, it fell into the water like there was no tomorrow.

"Oh, no, he's gone forever!" Flynn cried out. Once he said that, the ice floated back up on the water. Flynn smiled. "Oh! There he is."

Gutt jumped on the boat in front of the crew. "Shore leave is over. Get your sorry carcasses on board now."

Everyone did what they were told. Raz walked up to Gutt. What's the plan now, Captain?"

"Get us to the other side of the island. I have someone we need to pick up." They all sailed to the other side of the island. Gutt and the rest of the crew climbed off the ship and made their way over towards a cave. The captain knock on the side of the cave entrance. "Come out of there. I need to ask you a favor, Ricardo."

"Why is it that you always gotta ask him to kill someone and not one of us?" Squint asked.

"Because I know my crew all too well." Gutt began to grow impatient. "Come out, you pussy cat!"

A growl could be heard as a large saber with dark orange fur walked out of the cave. He had dark brown eyes and his left tusk was halfway gone. He didn't look like a saber that had no plans to kill or want to be told what to do. Nobody will know why he was stuck with Gutt. "What do you want from me now, Gutt? You want me to kill somebody else again?"

"Yes," Gutt said, "How did you know?"

"Lucky guess. You never come to visit unless you want something. As much as I don't wanna do it, who do you want me to kill?"

"All will be explained on the way. Don't you worry about that. I'll make sure there's some extra fish on the boat for you. Head on out there."

"Yes, Gutt." Ricardo walked away from the crew and headed towards the boat.

The crew started to become concerned. Even Squint had no idea what was going on. "Captain, what exactly are you planning? We're pirates. We kill for a living. Why do we need someone else to do it for us?"

"None of your business, Squint," Gutt said.

"Captain, can we just leave them alone?" Flynn asked, "Why are you so eager to get back at them?"

"Flynn's right," Raz said, "Just forget about it."

"No!" Gutt shouted, startling everyone. He looked at every member of his crew. "When this ends... I'll have a mammal skin hanging on my wall. I don't care whose. Those mammals have taken my ship... my bounty... and now the loyalty of my crew. I will destroy him... and everything he loves."

The male saber looked down, wondering who Gutt was talking about. For some reason, he had this strange feeling That somebody from his past returned home, but shook it off and decided not to worry about it. Little did he know that he would be facing someone from his past.

* * *

 **THEY DID IT. THEY GOT THE SHIP. AWESOME! LOOKS LIKE GUTT HAD SOME BACK-UP IN CASE KILLING STARTS TO BECOME A HASSLE, BUT WHO IS RICARDO? STAY TUNED TO FIND OUT.**

 **WELL, I GRADUATE HIGH SCHOOL TOMORROW. WISH ME LUCK.**

 **PLEASE REVIEW.**


	9. Feelings Revealed

CHAPTER 8

FEELINGS REVEALED

Back over with Peaches and the others, they were all still making their way to the land bridge. It was starting to become evening time once again. Peaches already had everyone stop for the night so they could rest. Crash and Eddie, on the other hand, had no plans to rest. They were spending their free time pranking others. At that moment, they were trying to cause droplets of water to fall on beetles.

"Wait for it," Crash said, "Wait for it." They waited and the droplet was placed on the beetle. It ran off.

Eddie started laughing. "That was awesome."

They hadn't notice that Louis was standing in the back. "Can I ask you guys something?" The twin possums looked at the molehog. "How are you both so happy? Doesn't it weigh on you that the world might be ending?"

"Can I tell him our secret?" Crash asked his brother. Eddie nodded. "Come here. Come here." Louis walked up to them as Crash stated, "We're very, very...stupid."

Louis just stared at them. "But, still, you're not a teensy bit concerned about... I don't know, say, imminent death?"

Crash pinched the molehog in between his nose. "Beep."

Louis sighed. "I'm going to go find Peaches."

Up over near a tree that continues down the trail, Peaches was in the middle of a conversation with Julian. He was telling her about Laurence and his idea of hanging upside down a tree by his tail and back legs.

"So I passed by him and he was hanging upside down," Julian said, "I asked him if he needed any help getting down and he said no. I walked away and when I tried to go to sleep, I thought I heard a thud and saw that it was Laurence lying on the ground. I asked him if he needed any help getting up and he said he was comfortable. I just walked away again and went to sleep. My confusion is why was he doing that in the first place."

"I don't know," Peaches said, "I'm starting to worry about him. Maybe Louis might know what's going on."

"Hey, Peaches," Louis said, walking up to the two mammoths.

"Hey, Louis."

"Louis, the little man!" Julian exclaimed, "What's going on?"

"Nothing much," Louis said, "Have you guys seen Laurence anywhere?"

"No," Peaches said, "I was just about to come ask you about him. Have you seen him?"

"Not since I talked to him last night."

"Do you know what's going on? He's been acting weird lately. Julian just told me that he was hanging upside down a tree."

Louis shook his head and sighed. "Okay, I'll tell you guys, but don't say anything to Laurence about it." He gulped. "You see, the thing is...Laurence likes Snow Belle."

"I'm pretty sure everybody knows that Snow Belle and Laurence are friends."

"No, I mean he...likes her likes her. As in...more than just a friend."

"Ohhhhhh, I get what you're saying now."

"Whoa!" Julian exclaimed, "Are you serious?"

"Yes, I am," Louis said.

"Why didn't he just tell us about what's going on?" Peaches asked.

"Well, you see, he's been wanting to tell Snow Belle how he feels about her, but he's always been too shy to do it. I'm scared that he's gonna give up. She's already going out on a date with Trevor tonight. If Laurence doesn't change her mind about him soon, it's all downhill. Trevor might break her heart."

"Not if we do something about it."

"I've already tried talking to him. It didn't work."

"Well, maybe I could talk to him."

"I'm joining in, too!" Julian said, "This is gonna be awesome."

"Let's go, guys," Peaches said. Both the male mammals followed her.

Laurence was walking by himself as he sat down next to a tree, resting his sore muscles after spending the night sleeping on the ground. He groaned. "That is the last time I try sleeping in a tree. I'm all sore from the waist down." He was so busy trying to find a way to lie down comfortably that he didn't notice Louis scurrying his way over to him.

The molehog popped out of the hole. "Hey, Laurence."

Laurence shrieked. He took a deep breath. "Really, Louis? Why do you keep doing that?"

"Sorry."

"Laurence!" Julian shouted.

"Is that Julian?" Laurence asked.

"Hey, Laurence," Peaches said, walking over to him as well as Julian, "Where have you been all day?"

"Pretty much in the back. I've been sore all day." Laurence tried stretching out his muscles. "Ow. It does not feel great."

"I know. Julian told me what happened." Laurence sighed. Peaches placed her trunk on his shoulder. "What's going on, Laurence? You know you can tell us anything."

"Should I or has Louis already told you?"

Louis chuckled nervously. "Guilty as charged."

Laurence sighed. "Now you know. I have a crush on Snow Belle."

"I knew it!" Julian exclaimed.

"Well, have you told her?" Peaches asked.

"How can I when the words won't come out of my mouth?" Laurence asked, "I'm just too much of a scaredy cat to do it. Thanks to my fears, Trevor's gonna go and break Snow Belle's heart."

"What did you just say?" Junior asked, walking up to the others.

"Trevor's planning on doing what?" Stripes asked.

"That's what he does with all the girls he dates," Louis said, "He loves them, leaves them and goes off to someone else. He won't care about her."

"That's it! Lemme at him!" Stripes anger was taking the best of him.

Junior held him back. "Easy there, bro. We don't just simply go off and attack."

"What are we supposed to do?" Stripes asked, "Just stand around and not do anything?"

"We might not be able to do anything, but Laurence can," Peaches said.

"I just told you guys that I couldn't do it," Laurence said.

"What is he talking about?" Stripes asked.

"He had a crush on your sister," Julian said.

"Julian!" Laurence exclaimed.

"Well, if we're glad somebody has a crush on her, let's be happy it's you," Junior said.

"You can't hide your feelings anymore, Laurence," Peaches told the frightened male saber, "I know you're too scared, but sometime you just have to stomp fear into the ground. We know you can do it. Tell her before it's too late."

Laurence had no idea what to say. At first, he wasn't sure what to do, but after a moment, he took a deep breath and placed a determined look around on his face. "Okay, I'll do it. It's time to tell Snow Belle how I really feel. It's time to give her real love and compassion." He started walking away.

"You go, Laurence!" Julian shouted.

"You got this, buddy," Louis said.

"If you chicken out, our sister's broken heart is your fault," Stripes said.

"You can count on me," Laurence said as he made his way over to the hot springs.

Over at the hot springs, Snow Belle was enjoying her time with Trevor. They had begin a conversation about what they would do if they found a new place to live.

"If we were to find a new place, we need to make a new hangout," Trevor said, "This time, I'll make sure you're included in the group."

"Oh, well, thanks," Snow Belle said, "I didn't think you had to be a member."

"There weren't any rules. Just be cool and come hang out. That's the only rule the falls had."

"Well, good to know."

"So let me ask you something, Snow Belle. That Laurence guy your friends with and all. Why is he scared all the time? If he's not brave enough to do certain stuff, why do you hang around with him?"

"Laurence is a really good guy. Don't judge somebody when you haven't gotten to know them."

"Are you standing up for him or something?"

"Is it your place to talk about others behind their backs?"

A rustling sound was heard in front of the two sabers. They looked to see Laurence walking out of the bushes. "Oh, hey guys. Fancy meeting you two here. I had no idea that the both of you were here enjoying some time together. So how have you both been?"

"I've been good," Trevor said.

"Hey, Laurence," Snow Belle said, "I'm sure you remember Trevor."

"Yeah, I'm sure he remembers me. After all, everybody saw what happened with the two of you yesterday morning. He almost flatten you like a pancake. I'm pretty sure you're still mad at him about that."

"No, I'm not."

"I'm pretty sure you know as well as I do that it was an accident," Laurence said.

"Listen, I'm glad you stopped by and everything to say hi to Snow Belle, but we're in the middle of a date right now," Trevor told Laurence, "So why don't you head back to where you were going and we'll pretend none of this happened, okay?"

"Oh. Okay, I guess."

"Look at that. You see, Snow Belle? I don't think he's the right guy that you need to be friends with."

"What are you saying?" Snow Belle asked.

"Sabresses like you need brave saber guys such as myself. You know that as well as I do."

This caused Laurence's face to go red with anger, but he took a deep breath and turned around to face Trevor. "You really think of yourself as brave, huh? Well, if you were brave, you would do whatever it takes to make sure that Snow Belle is happy. Make her feel as though somebody loves her for who she is, not for what she is on the outside. If I were you, I would think that she's perfect the way she is and always tell her that to make her feel as though she belongs. Always make her feel as though the world needs her more than anything. Go by her place every once in awhile and check to see how she is. Never forget to bring her favorite flowers. And they can't be any flowers. They have to be her favorite. It won't be hard to figure that out because she's named after a beautiful flower that continues to bloom in the snow. It's bloomed to perfection and beauty just like her. And on date nights, take her out to dinner to her favorite restaurant. The Sea Cliff where she loves to eat her favorite meal and let's her guy order it for her. Shrimp and chopped fish sauteed and cooked until it's fresh and delicious for her taste. Always make sure you pay for the meal. That's what a gentleman would do. Take her to see a show because that's her favorite thing to do. Or you could take her for a walk or just enjoy a nice, relaxing day at the park. And when she's sick, always go to see how she's feeling. Make sure to always bring a gift, too. Maybe a blanket because she can get the chills easily and a pillow because she likes to rest her head on something soft when she sleeps. Plus, stay for a bit and talk and tell stories to one another. It'll pass the time and make her forget all about being stuck inside with a cold. That's the important thing about true love. It's always important to spend time with those that you care about. The one thing I would always do is think about what a sweet, beautiful, smart, kind, caring, innocent girl she is. If there is anyone that should be in the center of the world, whether it's ending or not, it had to be her. That's what I would do if I were you, but I'm not you. I'm glad we could have this chat. Thank you and good night. Same to you, Snow Belle." With that, Trevor walked away with a smile on his face. He hasn't felt this happy in a long time.

Soon, two sabresses walked out from behind the trees. The one named Rose couldn't believe what she heard. "Whoa. What a gentleman he is."

"I guess he can talk if he wanted to," the sabress named Alana said.

Trevor scoffed. "Seriously? What kind of poetry was that supposed to be? Doesn't matter to me. So where were we?" He looked to see that Snow Belle stood where she was, frozen solid. Not literally, but she was surprised by what Laurence just said. Trevor started waving his paw in front of her face. "Snow Belle? Snow Belle? Are you okay?"

"What?" Snow Belle shook her head, taking herself out of the zone. "Sorry, I zoned out." She knew that it was best for her to leave. She needed some time to think. "Hey, I need to start heading out."

"Where are you going?"

"I'm gonna go find Peaches. I need to talk to her."

"Oh, come on," Rose complained, "Are you really gonna leave all this and go back to hanging out with a scaredy cat saber, mammoths and a little molehog?"

"You're family's already mixed in with different species," Trevor said, "It's bad enough that your family's half possum."

"Bad enough?" Snow Belle shouted, "There is nothing wrong with being part of my family. I like hanging by my back tail and legs and if you guys keep acting the way you are now, your species is gonna go extinct." Snow Belle started walking away, anger written all over her face.

"Yeah, well, your species is gonna go extinct first," Alana said.

"Oh, burn!" Trevor exclaimed.

"We're the same species, genius," Rose said.

"What? Double burn!"

The girls just sighed as they watched Snow Belle storm off from the group. Something tells us that she made the right decision.

* * *

 **WOW! TEENAGER DRAMA AND SOME REAL TRUE LOVE FEELINGS IN THIS CHAPTER. LAURENCE DOES HAVE SUCH A WAY WITH WORDS. WELL, I HELPED HIM SAY THOSE WORDS, BUT YOU GET WHAT I MEAN.**

 **ANYWAY, I BETTER GO. I HAVE ANOTHER UPDATE TO POST FOR A DIFFERENT STORY. SEE YOU NEXT TIME. ENJOY THIS CHAPTER. JUST A COUPLE OF MORE TO GO.**

 **PLEASE REVIEW.**


	10. A Visit With The Sirens

CHAPTER 9

A VISIT WITH THE SIRENS

The ship continued floating upon the ocean, making it's way to the only destination the herd was trying to get to. Home.

Everyone was doing their own thing. Manny and Ellie were having a conversation with Diego and Shira, Brooke was staring over at Sid, and Cheril was sharpening her spear. She poked her finger on the sharp edge, causing her to go into the skin a bit. Not the first time she's ever done that.

Granny was still continuing on, chatting about her life to Pappy, who was still paralyzed. The effects of the berry finally worn off as Pappy cries out loudly, "OH MY GOSH! WILL YA SHUT THE HECK UP?! WHY DIDN'T Y'ALL JUST LEFT ME THERE TO DIE?! IF I HAD TO LISTEN TO THAT CRAZY HAG FOR ONE MORE MINUTE, I SWEAR I WOULD-" Pappy continues rampaging on. Manny and Diego sighed in annoyance.

Granny walks up to them and said, "I'll haul him overboard. You tell the girls it was an accident."

"We're in," both Manny and Diego shrugged.

"Don't you dare," Ellie firmly warned the men.

Brooke was watching Sid at the top of the ship's post, keeping an eye out for any islands. She couldn't help but feel something that she never felt before in her life. Was this true love? Is she really falling in love with the strange yet misunderstood sloth like Sid? He may not be handsome or charming, but there's something about Sid that brightens Brooke's heart and soul in a wonderful way.

Ellie notices Brooke looking distant and distracted. She asked Manny, "What's wrong with Brooke?"

"Beats me. She's been like this the whole time since we left the island," Manny replied.

"Maybe we should go and see what's bothering her?" Diego suggested.

They were suddenly interrupted by Granny hoisting an angry Pappy in the air with Shira and Cheril trying to break the sloths apart.

"Time for ya bath, shorty!" Granny cracked.

"Put me down, you old hag!" Pappy cracked as well.

"Granny, let him go," Cheryl groans in annoyance.

Ellie looks at the boys and said, "You guys go to Brooke. I'll go help the girls."

As Ellie rushes off to help the other girls, Manny and Diego approaches Brooke as the bull mammoth asked,

"Hey Brooke, are you alright?"

"What do you mean?" Brooke asked in confusion.

"You look as though you're thinking too hard about something," Diego responded.

"I don't know. Lately I've been feeling something strange. I never felt like this in all my life and...I don't know...It's started when I met Sid and ever since then, I can't stop feeling this way," Brooke explained.

She looks up at Sid again, this time a bit dreamily at him. The guys look at Sid then to Brooke before they got the idea and chuckled to each other, making Brooke glance at them in confusion.

"What's so funny?" Brooke asked.

"Brooke, I know what you've got. That, my dear friend, is the "L" word," Manny chuckled.

"Leprosy?" Brooke said.

"No, Brooke, no. It's four letters, starts with L, ends with E," Diego tried to help out.

"Um...lice?" Brooke guessed again.

"No! You, Brooke, are in love," Manny responded.

"Love? Me?" said Brooke.

Ellie and the others minus Sid approaches the trio as Cheryl asked, "So what's the situation here?"

"It seems that Brooke here has fallen for the pirate sloth," Diego explained.

"You mean you have a crush on..." Shira started before she looks up at her rival. She shook her head and said said, "Him?"

"Well...I, um..." Brooke nervously mumbled.

"No offense, but you could do better," Cheryl chuckled.

Ellie firmly smacked Cheryl in the head, causing the human girl to react in pain and annoyance before the female mammoth said, "Well, I reckon it's sweet that Brooke has a crush on Sid."

"Guys, guys, there's nothing going on between Sid and I," Brooke responded while fidgeting her paws.

"D'aww, who are you fooling Brooke? Sid's gotten under your skin," Manny said with a smile.

"Come on, admit it. A beautiful sloth like you..." Ellie encouraged.

"A...somewhat unique sloth like him," Diego added with a nervous smile.

"I...well...I don't know what you're talking about," Brooke nervously denied.

As she nervously walks off from the group, Manny and Cheryl laughed and high five each other as Manny happily calls out, "Denial is the clincher!"

"You're in love, pretty sloth!" Cheryl laughed.

Manny and Diego playfully teased Brooke,

"Brooke and Sid, Sitting in a tree, K- I-S-S-I-N-G!"

"Real mature, guys. Real mature," Brooke scoffed and sits near the front of the ship.

Sid was watching the whole conversation below. It surprises him that someone like Brooke might be in love with someone like Sid, but like the female sloth, he too denies it. Who could ever love a sloth as hideous as he was?

Sid sighed. "And they reckon I'm the idiot..."

Soon he sees glowing light through an oncoming fog ahead of them. He gasped. "Guys, we got a problem!"

"What is it?" Diego asked.

Cheril was just standing at the front of the ship, minding her own business when she suddenly heard a male voice. "Cheril. Cheril." She started making her way over to the voice. There was a shadow behind a thick fog. "Over here, Cheril."

"Who are you?" Cheril asked, "What do you want?"

"Who am I?" Appearing from the fog was a man that looked to be around Cheril's age. He had a head of mop hair that was jet black with brown eyes and wearing a light orange fur shirt with a pair of brown fur slacks wearing a mahogany coat to keep his arms warm from the blistering cold of the Ice Age. He held a spear in his right hand, using his hand to bring her favorite over to him. "I am the man of your dreams."

Cheril vegans twirling a strand of her hair around her fingertips. "You are handsome."

"Well, looky there," Pappy said.

A sloth woman who was purple with makeup covering her eyes and cheeks smiled at Pappy. "Pappy, I adore a man who cares nothing about others and yells all the time."

"I'm the man you're looking for then."

"Well, hello there," Granny said, walking up to see a muscular sloth who had a trident in his claws and long flowing hair.

"Granny," the muscular sloth said, "Come to me, Granny." He even grew a mustache.

"Oh, my."

"The wrinklier the raisin, the sweeter the fruit."

"Granny likey. Granny likey very much."

"Guys, aren't you paying attention?" Manny asked.

"What's going on with those three?" Shira asked.

"Mom," a voice called out.

Shira knew exactly who it was. "Snow Belle?"

"Dad," two other voices called out.

"Junior and Stripes?" Diego said, walking over to where they were.

"We're over here, Mom and Dad," Junior said.

"Hurry," Stripes said.

"We really need you guys," Snow Belle told them.

"We know, kids," Diego said, "We're on our way to over to you."

"What are you guys doing?" Ellie asked, "Who are you all talking to?"

"Mom," a voice called out, "Dad."

"Peaches?" Ellie asked, knowing her daughter's voice from anywhere.

"Peaches, where are you?" Manny called out.

"I'm over here, guys," Peaches said, "This way. I really need you."

We know, honey," Ellie said, "Stay there. We're coming."

"You were right, Daddy. You're always right."

"No, look, I was... Wait a minute," Manny said, "Peaches would never say that."

"Guys, don't pay attention to them," Sid said.

"Sid, what's going on?" Brooke asked.

"Look ahead."

Brooke looked to see what Sid was pointing to and gasped when she saw dozens of blue sea creatures. "No, they're not real. They're monsters! They're sirens. Don't listen to them!" Brooke began finding leaves to place in the others ears. She ran over to Manny and Ellie. "Put these in your ears."

"You got it," Ellie said, stuffing the leaves in her ears. Manny did the same as he tried to stop the others from listening.

"Guys, stop listening to them!" Manny shouted, "They're sirens!"

"Come on, guys," Brooke said. She started singing a time to help them pay attention to her. "Who can take the sunrise, Sprinkle it with dew." They started getting closer as the ship scraped against a mountainside. "No! They may look real, but they're not. They're going to destroy the ship."

Cheril continued staring at the handsome human. "Come on, baby. Hunt with me." Cheril started giggling.

"Pappy," the purple female sloth said, "I have a snack for you." She coughed up some fish guts.

"And she cooks, too," Pappy said.

Ellie looked to see that Cheril was about to kiss the human that was only a siren. She gasped."Cheril, no!"

Manny knew there was only one way to stop the sirens from getting them. She used the log steering to turn the ship around. This caused a sharp turn and made Brooke slide her way over to Sid. They made contact with their lips as they fell on top one another. Not before they both screamed and had no idea what happened after that since the both of them had their eyes closed.

Once the ship was back on course, Sid noticed what they were doing. "Eww! Why are we kissing?"

"Because cruises are romantic?" Brooke asked.

Ellie sighed in relief. "Five more seconds and we'd have been goners."

Cheril ran back over to the sirens and whispered out, "Call me." The siren only replied by shaking his head.

Sid groaned. "None of that would've happened if you idiots had only listened to me."

"May I remind you that none of this was our fault?" Brooke asked.

"No, you may not. I know good and well that it was."

"Things happen. What we just gotten ourselves into wasn't our fault. Fate just brought us there."

"Well, if you guys were paying attention, we wouldn't have gotten ourselves into that mess."

"What is your problem?" Brooke placed her paws on her hips.

"I don't have a problem. You're the one's with the problem. You all day that you're a family and always look out for each other. How are you doing that when you have no idea what was going on?"

"How are we supposed to know what they were? Distractions happen. It's a part of life."

"You see? That's exactly why I don't believe in all this caring about one another nonsense. Everyone else is so caught up in more important things that they don't care about loving others or having compassion for those around them. I've lived around people like that." Sid sighed, sitting on the ground. "That's why I've stopped caring."

Brooke walked over and sat next to Sid. "What do you mean you lived around people who didn't care?"

"Our family thought we were screwups," Granny said, "That we couldn't do anything right. Then one day, they abandoned us out in the middle of nowhere."

"What do you mean?" Brooke asked.

"Well, my family couldn't stand me," Sid said, "They couldn't stand Granny, either. So one night, when I was sleeping, they tied me to a tree and gagged me with a field mouse and travelled through water so I couldn't track their scent. You won't believe what they did to Granny. They tied her up like she was a dog."

Brooke gasped. "That's horrible. I'm so sorry about the pain that you've gone through." She looked at Granny. "I apologize for the same with you, Granny."

"Don't be sorry for us, sweetie," Granny said, "Nothing that's happened to us is your fault."

"So how was Gutt able to find you?" Brooke asked.

"He actually found us the next morning," Sid said, "He asked us if we wanted to join his crew. If we said yes, He would give us a home."

"What if you said no?"

"Never asked." Sid sighed. "Wish I did, though."

"Let me guess. You regret being a part of his crew, don't you?"

Sid nodded. "You were right. You and Shira were right. Gutt never had my back. I'm not even his first mate anymore. He replaced me with the rabbit."

"That tiny little bunny won't even last a minute in real battle," Granny said.

"Well, you haven't seen Squint the way I have, Granny," Sid said. He looked back at Brooke. "I know what you're thinking. Nobody cares about me. I'm pretty sure you don't, either."

Brooke smiled at Sid, placing her paw on his. "To be honest with you, Sid...I actually do care about you. For real. I would never do anything like that to you. I know we didn't get along when we first met, but I think we should start over. Begin all over again."

"You mean reintroducing ourselves and all that?" Brooke nodded. Sid smiled. "Well, if you're willing to do it, I will, too." He cleared his throat. "How do you do? I'm Sid."

"I'm Brooke."

"So do you normally sail the seven seas?"

"No, not really. How long have you been a pirate?"

"Five years."

"Goodness. You must have a lot of experience. Do you think you could teach me one day?"

"Sure, but that means we'll have to travel a lot."

Brooke giggled. "I don't mind at all."

Everyone had filed out when Brooke and Sid were arguing with each other. Ellie and Shira looked to see that the two sloths were now in calm conversation.

Ellie smiled. "I think Brooke just found her match."

"She sure did," Shira said, "I never doubted her. Even after all I once said to her, I knew she could do it."

The two females walked away and went over to where the others were. They knew that their sloth friend needed some time alone.

* * *

 **WELL, THAT EXPLAINS A LOT ABOUT SID. NOW HE AND BROOKE ARE GONNA START OVER. AWESOME!**

 **POSTING EARLY. YAY! WELL, SEE YOU ALL NEXT WEEK.**

 **PLEASE REVIEW.**


	11. Is This The End?

CHAPTER 10

IS THIS THE END?

That same night, Scrat and Scratte were still making their way to Scratlantis when they came across the home for the sirens. The one thing they could see was an image of an acorn. Once they saw it, they fell in love. The nut was like their child and they were going after it. However, when they got there, it turned into a siren. That's when a bunch of them came up, ready to make the two saber-toothed squirrels into dinner. They ran off, the sirens chasing after them throughout the night.

The next morning, the herd was awake. The sabers were keeping an eye out for home as well as the mammoths. Sid and Brooke were having a private conversation, not letting anyone else come over to them. Cheril was sharpening her spear as she was keeping an eye out on Pappy and Granny.

The old male sloth was throwing fruit into the ocean. "Here, boy. Here, Pudgy."

"He thinks he's finally found his pet," Shira said.

"Good boy." Pappy continued throwing out fruit into the water.

Even Granny began doing so. "Here you go. Hope you don't mind Precious joining you."

"Who's Precious?" Brooke asked.

"Granny's pet whale," Sid told her, "Even I've seen her."

"Pappy, can't you throw imaginary food to your imaginary pet?" Manny asked. Pappy didn't listen and threw a mango down into the water. "Enough already. We need to keep a lookout for home."

Ignore them, Pudgy," Pappy said, looking down into the water, "I do."

"Hope you're a nice pet, Pudgy," Granny said, "Hopefully, you'll get to meet Precious one day."

The fruit in the water started making it's way underwater. Pappy and Granny smiled as they both wandered off.

Manny sighed. "You can't take your eyes off him for one minute."

"Nope, it's like having a child," Diego said. They looked to see Pappy throwing the rest of the fruit off the ship. "Only without any of the joy."

"Hey, brain trust," Granny said, pointing behind them, "Brace for impact."

Everyone looked to see a piece of land coming towards them. They moved out of the way just in time before they looked to see that they were almost back to where they lived.

"Guys, look," Diego said.

"We're almost home!" Manny exclaimed.

"I never doubted you guys," Shira said.

"Me either," Brooke said, "Except for the six or seven times I thought we were going to die."

"Had that same thought," Sid said, "At least here I'll be able to start a new life."

While the herd was trying to make it back, the rest of the village was still trying to make it to the land bridge. Snow Belle was pretty much lost in thought. She had no idea what happened last night. She was enjoying her time with Trevor at first, but the truth about him was that he was nothing but a jerk. She understood that Laurence meant what he said last night, but instead of telling Trevor how he should treat a lady, he was merely showing what he would do for a girl. Mainly, he was talking about what he would do for Snow Belle.

Peaches knew something was bothering her friend. She walked over to her. "What's wrong, Snow Belle?"

You ever think about someone you think you know everything about them and they don't expect to be the way you thought of them to be?" Snow Belle asked.

Is this about Laurence? What happened last night?"

"He knew that I was going out with Trevor and I supposed he knew Trevor wouldn't understand me for who I was. I am such an idiot. I messed up so bad on choosing the right guy for myself, Peaches."

"It's okay. It happens. Cute boys can whiplash your brain. No doubt about that."

"But Trevor was the wrong guy. He said some stuff about Laurence that even I wouldn't make fun of him about. I don't care if Laurence is brave or not. He's perfect the way he is."

"And you figured it out. You'll know what to say to Laurence. In my opinion, he's a way better guy than Trevor would ever be. He's nothing but a ladies man. Take it from me. I made that mistake once. With Ethan."

"Can't forget that. That's when you found out Louis had a crush on you. Did you ever feel the same way about him?"

Peaches sighed. "I like Louis, but I don't like him, like him. Truth is I...think of him as more of a brother. Don't get me wrong. I care about Louis. He's my friend."

"In your opinion, I guess that's all he'll ever be."

"There's a reason why I don't like him that way. Another molehog girl likes him."

"Really? What's her name?"

Shouts could be heard from up in the front. Stripes walked over to the girls with Junior following him. "What's going on?"

Crash and Eddie climbed on their niece's back as they made their way up to the bridge. They were scared and shocked to see that the land bridge was destroyed. All crumbled into pieces. Looks like the wall made it before they did.

"The land bridge," Junior said, "It's gone."

Louis gasped. "We're trapped!"

"But we were supposed to meet our parents here," Snow Belle said, "What are we going to do?"

"The wall!" Laurence shouted.

"Peaches, what do we do?" Crash asked.

"Why are you asking me?" Peaches asked.

"Your dad put you in charge," Junior said, "You're supposed to be our leader."

"Lead us, Peaches!" Stripes shouted.

Peaches started freaking out. She had no idea what to do. The pressure of having to figure out a way to save everyone was getting out of hand. She sighed. "I don't know. I really don't."

Everyone stood there waiting for impending doom. There was no way to stop the wall. There was no escape.

The adult herd members were still floating on the ship, looking to where the kids and the possum twins, along with the village, might be.

"Peaches!" Manny called out.

"Peaches!" Ellie shouted.

"Snow Belle!" Shira shouted.

"Junior! Stripes!" Diego called out.

"Hey, where are you guys?" Cheril yelled. She looked out in the distance and gasped. "Oh, no. Guys, you're not gonna believe this." When they saw what Cheril was pointing to, everyone gasped. They saw the land bridge was gone.

"The land bridge," Shira said.

"But if it's gone, how are we going to-" Brooke said.

Cheril stopped the female sloth from talking. "Brooke!"

"No, they have to be on the other side," Manny said.

"Manny, there is no other side," Cheril said.

"They have to be here," Ellie said, "Peaches! Mama's here!"

"Kids!" Diego shouted.

"Where are you all?" Shira called.

"Please...they've got to be here," Manny said.

Everyone bowed their heads, looking sad. Even Pappy was sad. So was Granny.

Sid sighed. "I'm sorry, you guys. This is all my fault. I should've stopped Gutt when I had the chance."

"Well, if all else fails, always blame it on you, Sidney," Granny said.

"This wasn't your fault, Sid," Brooke said, "Nobody expected this to happen. Like I always say. Expect the unexpected."

Diego sighed before he heard a voice. "Mom! Dad!"

"Wait, did you hear that?" Diego asked.

"Diego," Cheril said.

"No, I heard something."

Shira listened as she heard it again and gasped. "I heard it!"

"Is that?" Manny asked.

"Snow Belle?" Shira asked.

"There she is!" Diego exclaimed.

"Mom! Dad!" Snow Belle shouted, walking up to a cliff's edge.

"We're coming, sweetie," Shira said.

"Don't move!" Diego said.

"Mama! Daddy!" Snow Belle shouted.

"Snow Belle!" Diego and Shira exclaimed.

Laughter could be heard from behind them. "Welcome home, Mama and Daddy." From behind Snow Belle emerges Gutt with a tooth knife to the teenage sabress' throat.

Snow Belle struggled to free herself from Gutt's grasp. "Let go of me."

"What are the odds?" Gutt asked, "We were just talking about you. You like the new ship? I call her Sweet Revenge." Gutt gave his evil smile, showing his disgusting yellow teeth.

"And look here," said the seagull named Silas, "We've got the catch du jours." They looked to see Junior and Stripes tied up to a wooden pole while Peaches was tied up to the side of a wall of ice.

Shira gasped. "Boys!"

"Peaches!" Manny said.

"My baby!" Ellie said.

"We're all right," Peaches said. Two of the pirates pulled on the vines tighter, making it harder for Peaches to escape. "Let my daughter go."

"It's okay," Manny said, "He wants us."

"And he's going to get us," Diego said.

"Sacrificing yourself for your children," Gutt said How touching. How predictable. Now come and get them." A plank was set to have Manny and Diego cross. Being the overprotective mothers that they were, Shira and Ellie followed.

"Good day, mate," Raz said.

"You remember us?" Flynn said, "We're the bad guys."

Once they All got there, Manny looked Gutt straight in the eyes and said, "All right, let them go."

Gutt chuckled. "I don't think so. You destroyed everything I had. I'm just returning the favor." Gutt thought about it For a moment. "I'll make a deal with you. If you give me Sid, I'll give you back your children and kill the traitor on the spot. He should know better than to join up with the enemy." Brooke gasped. Gutt chuckled again. "If you don't hand him over, you will all be killed with my signature weapon."

"What's your signature weapon?" Shira asked.

Gutt smiled. "Ricardo! Come on out!"

Coming out of the shadows was Ricardo. Shira gasped, knowing exactly who he was. "Ricardo."

Ricardo gasped. "Shira."

"You know him?" Ellie asked.

Shira sighed. "He's my older brother."

"Gutt, don't make me do this," Ricardo said.

"Refuse and you get killed," Gutt said. He looked at the herd. "So what's it gonna be? Will you save your furry live or will you die?"

Ellie looked at Brooke. She knew that they couldn't let Sid get killed. He did the right thing by stepping away from Gutt. She wasn't gonna let Brooke's chances of being with the man of her dreams get ruined. Ellie walked over to her husband. "Manny, we can't let Sid get killed. This may be Brooke's chance to finally fall in love. She cares about him and he cares about her. If Sid gets killed, think of how heart broken Brooke would be."

Manny knew his wife was right. Brooke would be devastated if Sid was killed. His decision was made. "You've harmed Sid for the last time, Gutt. If you want him, you'll have to go through us."

"Alright," Gutt said, "Trap them."

"No!" Manny shouted before placing him and Diego in vine wrappings.

"I warned you."

"Stop!" A shout could be heard from the crowd. Crash and Eddie were walking by nervously trying to escape. Gutt saw them and thought they shouted to him. They pointed at the one person they knew that said it. It was Laurence with a look and of anger and determination on his face. Even a little courage. "Let the sabers mammoths go!"

"Scaredy cat?" Junior said.

Gutt started laughing. "Who brought the muscle to the party?"

"Laurence, don't!" Snow Belle said.

"What's he doing?" Trevor asked, "He's going to get himself killed."

"It's okay, I can handle him," Laurence said.

"How cute, a hero," Gutt said, "Let's see what bravery gets you. Gupta, give the lad your weapon."

Gupta took out his knife. "Nice knowing you, kid." He threw it in front of Laurence.

Laurence grabbed hold of the knife and pulled it out of the ice. He looked Gutt in the eyes. "You ready to mambo?"

"Let's dance, hero," Gutt said, pulling out his weapon.

Laurence did the impossible and threw the knife in the air. Instead of throwing it directly at anyone, it swung around in the air like a boomerang. It came right back to Laurence. "You like my sweet moves?"

"What was the point of doing that?" Gutt asked.

"Nothing at all. Just warming up for the real battle."

Gutt chuckled, but something was burrowing underground around him. Out came Louis with a block of ice and smashed it on Gutt's foot. "OOOWWW!"

"He bought it, Laurence!" Louis said.

"Let's really start this fight," Laurence said.

"Don't stand there like barnacles," "Get them!"

At that moment, Manny and Diego were able to get free and help to fight. Snow Belle ran off from Gutt and made her way over to her brothers, freeing them as well. She was starting to make her way over to Peaches until she got pounced on by Ricardo.

"Let me go!" Snow Belle shouted.

"I'm sorry," Ricardo said, "I don't have a choice."

"Snow Belle!" Laurence shouted. He knocked Ricardo off the teenage saber. " Go! Get out of here!" While Snow Belle ran off, Laurence had anger in his eyes. "If you wanna fight someone, you're gonna fight me."

"Don't make me do this," Ricardo said, "I want to help you guys."

"Give me one good reason why I shouldn't tear you limb from limb?"

"What if I told you I was a long lost uncle of Snow Belle's?"

Laurence's eyes widened. He couldn't argue with that. He sighed. "Okay. I'm not gonna fully trust you yet, but come with me." Ricardo nodded and followed the male teenage saber.

Sid and Brooke were trying to escape from Gupta and Silas, but it was a bit of a slow process with having to protect Granny and Pappy. The sloths were trapped at a cliff that went way down into the ocean. Gupta chuckled. "Any last words?"

Pappy turned his head Howard's the ocean and shouted, "Pudgy!"

"Will you stop with the Pudgy?" Brooke asked, "Now is not the time to be calling out for something that doesn't exist."

Suddenly, something big came up from behind them. Brooke was the only one that didn't notice it. It caused the pirates to run away in fear.

Sid turned around and gasped. "Whoa, Mama!"

"Well, I guess we showed them, huh?" Brooke asked.

"Pudgy!" Pappy exclaimed.

"That's your pet?"

"That's bigger than Precious!" Granny said.

Right in front of them was a huge blue whale that was bigger than the entire landmark combined.

"That is one huge whale!" Sid shouted.

"Maybe that crazy old man isn't that crazy after all," Brooke said. They looked to see Pappy get stuck to Pudgy's tongue as the old sloth made his way inside. "Nope, he's nuts."

"Y'all waiting for some formal invitation s, fancy pants sloths?" Pappy shouted, "Get in."

"I'm going to regret this."

"I already did five years ago," Sid said as he climbed inside the huge whale with Brooke and Granny and closed it's mouth like a trap door.

"Bombs away!" Gutt shouted, trying to shoot snowballs at Diego and Shira, "Don't be scaredy cats."

Back over with the sloths, Granny, Sid and Brooke were sliding down inside the, well, insides of a whale. When they got to the bottom, they were all covered in slime and inside smells.

"This place smells horrible," Brooke said.

"It smells worse than Sidney," Granny said.

"Well, that's actually one of the first compliments you've given to me in a while," Sid said.

"Pudgy, set your flippers," Pappy said, "Pappy's done running."

Over at the boat, Peaches was still tied up. She looked to see that Ricardo was running towards her. "Back off."

"It's okay, I'm on your side," Ricardo said, trying to untangle the vines.

A knife came up to Ricardo. It was Squint giving him the look of failure. "I knew you were a traitor."

Laurence saw somebody he knew walking up and made a distraction. "Hey, Peaches, look at this little guy's bunny nose."

"Your little bunny nose wiggles in the cutest way when you're mad," Peaches said.

"What?" Squint said, going into slicing and dicing mode, "Your lives are over, mammals."

Coming in to save the day was Julian, who stomped Squint like he was gum on the bottom of his foot. "Silly rabbit... piracy doesn't pay."

"Julian!" Peaches exclaimed.

"Hey, that's not cool," Squint said, "Come on, now."

Everyone that was trying to save Peaches were knocked to the other side of the boat. They all started had no choice but to fight.

Brooke was trying to scrape the gunk off her fur. "Anyone have a body wipe?"

"Suck it up, buttercup," Pappy said, sticking Brooke through Pudgy's blow hole, "How's it looking?"

Brooke looked to see the battle starting to get intense. "Not good, Pappy sir."

"Gutt's not gonna stop until everyone's dead," Sid said.

"Time to act fast!" Pappy said, "Full speed ahead! Dive, dive, dive!" Pudgy started sinking his way underwater.

The battle was getting really intense now. Shira had pushed Flynn over the side of the boat, but he was placed back on there by Pudgy.

"Thank you, Mister Whale," Flynn said.

"Hi, everyone,"Brooke said.

"Brooke!" Ellie shouted.

"Help!" Peaches shouted. "Mom! Dad!"

Snow Belle was about to go help her friend, but Diego stopped her. No, Snow Belle, Uncle Manny will get your cousin. Stay here with us."

"Hurry, Daddy," Peaches said.

"I'm coming, sweetheart," Manny said, making his way toward the plank bridge to get to Gutt's ship.

"Payback time," Gutt said, taking his sharp nails over to Peaches.

Mom! Dad!" Peaches shouted in fear.

"Peaches!" Ellie shouted.

"I got this, Uncle Manny," Snow Belle said.

"Snow Belle, no!" Shira shouted, "It's too dangerous!"

Snow Belle started swinging in the trees. "Not if you're half-possum!" She swung from various branches until she made her way over to Peaches. She even flipped the front part of her fur back.

Diego was astounded. "She did it." He looked down for a moment and sighed. "My daughter's all grown up."

"That's my cousin," Peaches said as Snow Belle got her out of the vines.

Snow Belle finally finished and helped get Peaches to the other side. Manny and Diego were with them.

"We need to get out of here," Snow Belle said.

"Go, go," Manny said.

"We're right behind you," Diego said.

"No!" Gutt said, "I'm right behind you."

"Dad!" Snow Belle shouted.

"No!" Peaches said.

Diego and Manny landed on a large piece of land that was sliding through the ruins of the continent. Gutt was right on their tails.

"There's nowhere to run, Manny and Diego," Gutt said, "You know, this ocean isn't big enough for the three of us."

"Don't worry," Manny said, "You won't take up much space once I flatten you." Manny swung a branch at Gutt.

"Yeah, and right after he flattens you, I'll finish you off as the main course," Diego said.

I told you, tubby and orangie," Gutt said, "You shouldn't have messed with the Master of the Seas."

Manny had an idea. "You know, sometimes, it pays to weigh eleven tons!" Manny jumped on the land and made it unbalanced to where and slung Gutt off of it.

"No!" Gutt yelled.

"Bon voyage, monkey boy!" Diego shouted as she let go of the tree he had clung on to.

The land made its way towards a give rock, causing the two mammals to fly off it and make their way towards the whale Brooke was inside.

"Did somebody hail a whale?" Brooke said.

The two mammals landed on top Pudgy. Manny looked up to see the whale staring at him. "So, you must be Precious."

"Mission accomplished, Pappy," Brooke said, saluting her grandfather.

"Who says old men can't drive?" Pappy said.

"That's what they said about old ladies around the time I met Precious," Granny said.

Brooke walked over to Sid who was steering Pudgy. "Good steering, Sid. We work wonderfully together."

"We sure do," Sid said with a smile.

Captain Gutt was floating on an iceberg when he made his way inside a cavern full of water.

He heard a beautiful voice calling his name. "Oh, Captain Gutt!" Inside a clam was a beautiful primate woman with blond hair and wearing a red dress.

Gutt was staring lovingly at her. "That's me!"

"Let's rule the seas together," the woman said.

"Aye, aye." Before Gutt could kiss her, he found out that she wasn't a woman at all. She was a siren. Gutt had no idea until after it started attacking him and swallowing him whole with a lot more sirens swimming up to him. This end the reign of Captain Gutt.

* * *

 **I KNOW! THIS WAS A LONG CHAPTER. AT LEAST I'M FINISHED WITH IT. ONE MORE CHAPTER PLUS AN EPILOGUE COMING YOUR WAY.**

 **WELL, SEE YOU ALL NEXT WEEK.**

 **PLEASE REVIEW.**


	12. A Brand New Home

CHAPTER 11

A BRAND NEW HOME

Now that the crazy Captain Gutt is gone, everyone was once again safe and sound. Manny and Diego were sailing back to the herd on top of Pudgy. Their families were excited and relieved to finally see them.

"Dad!" Peaches shouted.

"Daddy!" Snow Belle shouted.

"The old man's back!" Junior said.

"Well, I guess they saved the entire village," Stripes said, "What's next? Are we gonna have to save the whole world, too?" Junior only rolled his eyes.

"How's that for an entrance?" Diego said as he and Manny walked over to their families.

Snow Belle embraced her father. "Daddy!"

"Dad," Stripes and Junior said, joining in on the hug.

Crash and Eddie hopped on their brother's back. "Bro!"

Diego chuckled. "Good to see you guys, too."

"Diego," Shira said, embracing her husband, "We did it. We're back with the whole family." The kids and possums joined in on the hug.

Peaches walked over to the sabers. I told you our parents would never give up on us."

"Never," Diego and Shira said.

Peaches turned around to hear her parents voices. She gasped. "Mom! Dad!"

Ellie and Manny embraced their daughter. "Peaches."

"My baby," Ellie said, placing her trunk on Peaches' cheek, "I'm so glad you're okay."

"So am I," Peaches said.

"I've never had this much fun in all my life," Brooke said, falling off Pudgy. She was caught by Ellie. "Oh, thank you."

"You okay, Brooke?" Ellie asked.

"I'm alright."

Shira walked over to her sisters. You know, Brooke, you're not a screw-up."

"I thought we had this discussion before," Brooke said.

"You saved Manny and Diego when they needed help. That's true bravery."

"Really?"

"Really. You're a hero."

"You too, Pappy," Cheril said.

Pappy pulled Cheril close to him with his walking stick. "Thanks, ugly looking man human."

"Okay, first of all, I'm not a man. I'm a woman. Second of all, I'm not ugly."

"Oh, I see now. All this time, I thought you were a man. Well, thanks ugly looking woman human."

"That's it. I'm gonna go find Peaches and Snow Belle."

Sid walked over to Brooke. "So, still want me on your scurvy crew?"

"You bet," Brooke said, "Welcome to our herd."

"Hey, I was wondering about something. You don't have to if you don't want to, but would you..

.like to go on a date with me?"

"I would love to." Brooke smiled at Sid to which Sid smiled back.

Laurence looked at the wonderful sight of two new future lovers. He then heard a familiar voice behind him. "Hey, you." He turned around to see that it was Snow Belle. "I can't believe you did that for me. Thank you."

"Well, someone once told me, no matter what... you never leave a friend behind," Laurence said.

Snow Belle smiled. "Did you really mean what you said last night?"

"I did. I wasn't actually trying to prove a point to Trevor because I know he'll never learn. I just thought it was time to tell you my feelings towards you. I care about you and I'll do anything to keep you safe."

"Well, I know we hang out all the time."

"Then let's go on a date. Friday night sound good?"

"Sounds good to me." Snow Belle smiled.

"All this sweetness is going to rot my teeth," Granny said, walking over to the herd. She smacked her gums together. "If I had any."

The herd laughed. Ricardo walked over to everyone. "Got any room for one more?"

Shira smiled. She knew that her brother was pretty much in the same boat she was once in. Instead of going to a pack, though, he wanted to join the herd. Shira nodded. "Of course." She embraced her long lost brother. "Well home, big brother."

"Thanks, sis." Ricardo hugged her back.

The two parted, knowing that all amends were made. Ellie walked over to Shira. "When were you planning on telling me that you were a part of Gutt's crew?"

Shira sighed. "I had plans on telling you. I just had to wait until the right moment."

"Why did you join his crew in the first place if you knew what kind of animal he was?"

"I didn't have a choice. He knew I let my brother go. He said that if I didn't join his crew, than he would kill Ricardo. So I did what I was told."

"I guess that's what a true sister would do."

"Exactly."

Everyone looked to see the home they once knew go into ruins, crumbling into the seas.

"Our home is gone," Snow Belle said, "Where do we go now?"

Sometime later, the entire ice ship full of animals including the herd started sailing their way to the island of Switchback Cove. The place was amazing to sail through. Even the small islands were amazing. It didn't really matter where the animals went. All they knew was that it was called home.

The hyraxes came up to greet them all. Brooke gasped, glad to see her small furry friends again. Even Sid came to greet them as well. Brooke was surprised to see that the male sloth knew how to speak like the hyraxes did.

"You understand what they're saying?" Brooke said.

"Yeah, they're language isn't that hard to understand," Sid said, "I'm just full of surprises."

The ship was being pushed by Pudgy and right next to him was Precious. Pudgy squirted water on Pappy to let him know that he was happy to help. Pappy cackled."Daddy loves you, too!"

"Bye, Precious," Granny said, "Thanks for your help."

Once the whales left, Pappy looked at Granny. "You wanna get all the senior citizens gathered around tomorrow to play some bingo?"

"Sounds like fun."

Snow Belle was amazed by the whole island. Laurence walked up to her. "I can't wait to check this place out. Maybe it'll have some cool places to hang out at."

"Yeah," Snow Belle said, "Maybe there may be some awesome places to have a date at."

"Excuse me?" Diego asked.

Snow Belle gasped. "Daddy!"

"When you two get off this ship, I expect you both to... have fun." The two teenage sabers gave him a weird look. "You're a brave kid, Scaredy Cat."

"Wait, what?"

"You heard me. You two should go out and explore. Go where the day takes you. Have a great time. Just the two of you. I trust you, Laurence."

"Oh. Thank you, sir," Laurence said.

Diego placed his serious face on. "But be back before sunset."

Snow Belle knew that this time she could persuade him. "An hour after sunset?"

"Yeah, not a minute later."

"Deal. I love you, Dad." Snow Belle nuzzled her father as she and Laurence headed off.

The two sabers looked to see Trevor and his gals walking towards them. Hey, okay if we hang with you guys?"

"After the way you guys treated us, I don't think I even wanna be near you," Snow Belle said.

"Oh, and you might not wanna mess around with Snow Belle," Laurence said, "You mess with her, you mess with me and including her brothers whenever they're available."

Rose scoffed. "That's fine with us. We don't need you. Have fun dating."

Alana laughed. "World's Dorkiest Couple."

"Besides, I really don't want you guys to hang out with us," Trevor said, walking away with the two female sabers.

Julian, Peaches and Louis, along with Peaches friends Katie and Steffie came along and joined the two sabers.

"Perhaps you would rather hang out with better mammals than them?" Julian asked.

"Sure," Laurence said, giving Julian a fist pump.

"Hey, Laurence, you and Louis are like heroes," Katie said, "Especially Louis."

"I always liked him," Steffie said, "Louis the hero. Brave-a-licious."

"I know who my hero is," Peaches said to Julian.

"Who?" Julian asked.

"You." They both smiled at each other.

Manny and Diego sighed. Diego looked up at his friend. "They're not our little girls anymore."

"Nope," Manny said, "They're all grown up."

"And we're all going to be just fine," Ellie said.

Diego said. "We know."

"You know, Brooke?" Pappy said, "You've got yourself a nice family, here. A real family."

"I'm glad to be a part of it myself," Sid said.

"Yeah, I'm pretty lucky," Brooke said.

"Here, chew this kiwi for me," Pappy said, handing her a kiwi.

Brooke removed the kiwi from his hand. "Never again. Ta-da!" She showed Pappy a set of teeth and placed them inside his mouth. He are the kiwi as if he were chopping down a log.

Pappy walked over to Diego. "Hey, sailor."

"Whoa!" Diego said. Shira giggled.

The herd all looked at their new home, ready to begin a new life.

* * *

 **WELL, THIS IS THE FINAL CHAPTER. DON'T WORRY. EPILOGUE WILL BE COMING UP SOON.**

 **WELL, PLEASE ENJOY THIS CHAPTER.**

 **PLEASE REVIEW.**


	13. All is Well When We're a Family

EPILOGUE

ALL IS WELL WHEN WE'RE A FAMILY

Back on the ocean, Scrat and Scratte were continuing to sail on a piece of ice when they finally arrived at their destination. When they saw it, the sight before them blew away their minds. It was an island shape as a gigantic acorn. The one thing the two saber-tooth squirrels loved most of all. They paddled as quickly as they could to get to shore. When they did, they met another saber-tooth squirrel wearing a toga staring down at them.

Welcome, brother and sister," the squirrel said. They found out this guy wasn't mute like they were. He helped them to their feet and showed them another magnificent sight that's even better than before. "Behold, Scratlantis."

Scrat and Scratte couldn't believe their eyes. They saw all kinds of things. Acorn fountains, painters painting acorns, sculptures making acorns and so many wonderful sights. The two crazy squirrels couldn't control themselves. They started going on a nut rampage. They destroyed sculptures, wrecked paintings and swallowed as many acorns as their mouths could fit. They stopped and stared at the giant nut that was really a drain plug. They scurried over and tried to pulled it out before the squirrel stopped them.

"No! Stop!" he shouted, "Brother and sister, rise above this base desire. Be more than a rodent."

Scrat and Scratte were keeping their cool at first, but they couldn't just be cool for one minute. They ended up pulling out the acorn shaped drain plug and made the land drown in the water. Not only was the land buried underwater, but it was also sucked underneath land. Scrat and Scratte tried to find the acorn that they had, but they ended up creating the desert instead. This just caused them to go insane as they screamed to the top of their lungs. Now they will go on an adventure to find their missing acorn.

 **Everyone: We are, we are**

 **Not your ordinary fam-a, ma-lee**

 **But we can all agree that**

 **We are, we are**

 **Close as close can be Pappy: Too close!**

 **Peaches: We are are are are are**

 **Everyone: We are**

 **Snow Belle: We are are are are are**

 **Everybody: We are**

 **Cheril: We are are are are are**

 **Ellie: We are**

 **We are**

 **Family**

 **Shira: So it don't matter what it looks like**

 **We look perfect to me We got every kind of love I feel so lucky indeed**

 **Ellie: They can keep on talkin'**

 **lt don't matter to me 'Cause we are, we are Laurence: Family**

 **Snow Belle: Family**

 **Brooke: We are, we are**

 **Pappy: Ham and cheese**

 **Brooke: No, it's, "We are family."**

 **Peaches: Okay so the links in our chain**

 **Makes us strain**

 **Ellie: But really they make us stronger**

 **Snow Belle: And I wouldn't replace not a thing**

 **Shira: Mother**

 **Diego: Or father.**

 **Manny: Go, Diego.**

 **Brooke: 'Cause we**

 **'Cause we come from everywhere**

 **Ellie: Searching for ones to care**

 **Shira: Somehow we found it here**

 **The Main Girls: We found us a home**

 **Everyone:We are, we are**

 **Not your ordinary fam-a, ma-lee**

 **But we can all agree that**

 **We are, we are**

 **Close as close can be Brooke: We are are are are are**

 **Everyone: We are**

 **Ellie: We are are are are are**

 **Everyone: We are**

 **Shira: We are are are are are**

 **Everyone: We are**

 **Peaches: We are**

 **We are**

 **Family**

 **Snow Belle: Family**

 **Laurence: Family**

 **Everyone: We are, we are**

 **Pappy and** **Granny: Ham and cheese**

* * *

 **HEY, EVERYONE. JUST WANTED TO TELL YOU THAT I HAD NO IDEA WHO SHOULD'VE DONE THE VOICE OF THE NEW CHARACTERS I HAVE ADDED IN. SO SORRY. HOPE YOU AREN'T MADE, BUT EVERYBODY WAS INCLUDED IN THE SONG. ALSO, SCRAT AND SCRATTE CREATED THE DESERT IN THE END. WILL THEY EVER STOP CHASING THAT NUT? NOPE. NOT GONNA HAPPEN.**

 **I PROMISE YOU GUYS THAT THE FIFTH AND FINAL SWITCHEROO STORY WILL BE AWESOME. I SHOULD HAVE A VOICE CAST FOR EVERYONE.**

 **WELL, I HOPE YOU ALL ENJOYED THIS STORY. ALSO, IF ANY OF YOU ARE STILL WILLING TO HELP ME FIND THE SCRIPT FOR THE FIFTH MOVIE, THAT WOULD BE WONDERFUL.**

 **OH, BEFORE I LEAVE, I WANT TO GIVE A BIG SHOUTOUT TO A.G. WICKED. HE HELP ME WITH SOME PARTS OF THIS STORY TO MAKE IT SOUND AWESOME. HOPE HE CAN HELP ME WITH THE FIFTH MOVIE.**

 **WELL, THANKS FOR READING.**

 **nglia21 OUT!**


End file.
